Green Eyed Angel
by FringedOrchid
Summary: Modern AU- College. Clarke is surprised by who Octavia's new room mate turns out to be and wonders if she has finally found her Green Eyed Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I do not own "The 100". This is an introductory chapter to my first ever Clexa fic. All mistakes are mine, Happy reading... :)**

* * *

It was a start of another school year. Clarke had just gotten back to her room. After putting her stuff down, she looked around and groaned a little at the state of her room. She shared her room with Raven, a mechanical engineering student and a year senior to her. She called for the said room mate and only got a muffled grunt in response. Clarke laughed a little as she spotted Raven's leg dangling from side of her bed. Rest of the Raven was hidden under a pile of books, clothes and a pizza box. Clarke began cleaning up.

"God, Raven... The term hasn't even started yet and our room already looks like a dumpster. How can you even sleep in this pile of garbage?" Clarke scrunched her nose, waiting for some sort of response. After a minute or so, Raven finally moved.

"Oh come on Clarke... I got in late last night.. I was with..." Raven scratched her head to see if that helped her recollecting who she was with last night.  
"I dunno... some chick.. Can you just leave me the hell alone for a bit?"

Clarke sat down on her own bed. She smiled to herself as she remembered something.

"Oh by the way I was talking to Octavia earlier, and she was asking if we can help her new room mate get settled in?"

Hearing Octavia's name, Raven sat up straight the next moment. Got out of her bed and quickly pulled on her favorite sweatpants. "Okay when do we have to go? What else does Octavia need? And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Raven huffed, "Why aren't you moving Clarke?"

Clarke chuckled seeing Raven's flushed cheeks and decided to irritate her room mate further.

"Oh when I ask you to just cleanup a little or fold your clothes, I am the descendant of Hitler and when it's Octavia's damn scooter getting broken down or her clutch falling from her hand or just a little ankle strain and you are ready to move mountains and carry her in your big strong arms.." Clarke rambled on waving her arms and mimicking Octavia's voice along the way.

Raven made a face, "Oh shut up Clarke! You know I help around here" Raven moved her hands to gesture around herself. Finally she let her shoulders drop a little and sighed.

"Fine. It's just maybe she will..."

"Notice you more rather than her perfect specimen of male anatomy boyfriend?" Clarke air quoted.

"Maybe.." Raven replied sounding a little defeated.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel Rave.."

"Yeah right, so I can loose whatever we have between us. No thanks.."

"Or she might feel the same.."

Raven ran a hand through her hair and tied them back in a ponytail. "When is her room mate coming?"

Clarke checked her mobile, "She just texted me saying they should be here in an hour."

"Do you have classes today? Mine don't start till day after tomorrow."

Clarke pulled out her schedule from her bag. "Yep same here. I need to run some errands in the afternoon. Do you have any plans?"

Raven shrugged, "I was just gonna go to the Mech department and look around."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her roommate and her love for everything associated with mechanical department. She waved her hands towards the bathroom.

"Fine. Now go and get ready. I need to clean-up this mess."

About 45 minutes later, Clarke was almost done tidying up the room as she heard her mobile's notification. She picked it up and read Octavia's text.

"We are here. Help me with the bags, they weigh a ton! HURRY Clarke.."

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Raven, who was deciding on what she could wear that says casual but hot.

"While you decide on your today's attire your majesty, I will go and say Hi." Clarke finished with a bow. Raven glared at her and threw a pillow at Clark's head. Dodging it and chuckling, Clarke opened the door to their dorm room and walked out.

Clarke was mocking Raven a bit more as she took a turn and ran directly into someone. She stumbled backwards and fell on her ass while seeing the other person dropping a small plant and a bag in the process. Clarke watched the small plant pot shatter into pieces. With a horrified face, she got up and started picking up the pieces of the shattered plant while muttering apology after apology. Whatever she was able to salvage, she gathered up and stood back up facing the apparent stranger. The first thing she noticed were a pair of eyes. The green orbs surrounded with a black eyeliner, which stared back at her with such intensity that she couldn't see anything else. After what seemed like hours, she slowly moved her gaze down to the cute but strong.. very strong and prominent nose.. then a strong jawline and cheekbones for which she would've killed for.. slowly her gaze moved down to plump limps which looked very soft and a light shade of red, which were apparently moving giving her a view of perfectly aligned and shining white teeth. Few more moments passed and the reality hit her hard and fast. She shook her head, falling out of the trance and replied, "umm what?"

"Are you ok?" The stranger was asking her and from the looks of it, Clarke guessed, not for the first time.

Clarke laughed sheepishly, "Oh umm yeah. I am.. umm.. fine?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Do you always answer a question with a question?" There was absolutely no expression on this stranger's face giving away any emotions whatsoever.

"yes? I mean.. no.. sorry I was just.. wasn't looking and I ran into.. your plant sorry about your plant. I will get you a new one. I promise" Clarke rambled on. In her mind, scolding herself. "_Get a grip griffin. What the hell is happening?"_

The stranger sighed. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I am Lexa by the way. Octavia's.. "

"New room mate.. yes she told me. I was actually coming to help you move your stuff." Clarke smiled hoping she wasn't showing the nerves she was feeling.

Lexa waited for a moment as she carefully looked at the blonde haired girl before replying, "that's very nice of you..."

"Clarke... Hi.."

"Hi.. " Lexa shook Clarke's hand briefly and nudged her head towards the direction Octavia was coming holding on to two boxes, which looked quite heavy. Clarke nodded and went quickly to help Octavia. As soon as Clarke was close enough, Octavia dumped both boxes in Clarke's hands and bent forward taking deep breaths. Clarke almost let go of the boxes too but to her relief, she managed just in time. With one hard glare at Octavia she asked, " What the hell is in these boxes?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Octavia waved her arms... "Who knows? please carry them to the room ok? Please?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and followed Octavia back to their room. Once they had brought back all boxes, Clarke excused herself.

"I will go and check on Raven. Be back in a minute." Clarke smiled a little, gazing at Lexa as she closed the door. She had a feeling that she was missing something. A wayward thought nagging at back of her head. She just couldn't place it. What was with this Lexa, that rattled her this badly. She reached the door to her room which was two rooms away from Octavia's. Just as she opened the door, it all came rushing back to her.

_Few years ago, younger version of Clarke had just came out of a cake shop with a birthday cake for Raven. She was wearing her favorite jeans, a red tank top and a new pair of shoes. It had just started pouring heavily. Clarke cursed her luck as she reached the end of the pavement. The road was pretty much empty. Her hair were soaked already and limited her visibility. Just as she took a few steps crossing the road, she heard the raving of an engine far too close. The next thing she knew was her arm being gripped by a strong hand and being pulled back. She screamed as she felt the car miss her body by a few centimeters. As she was pulled she fumbled and fell directly on the person responsible for saving her. The world stopped as she stared directly into these green pair of eyes that held her body and soul in that moment. The toned body of a pretty stranger had acted as a landing cushion for her. Everything else was a blur. _

Raven was just a few feet away from Clarke as she saw Clarke enter the room and close the door behind her. Raven was about to ask Clarke about the new room mate but her question didn't come out as she saw the look on Clarke's face. Clarke's eyes were almost bulging out of her head and she was hardly breathing.

"Clarke? What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." Raven chuckled but was getting worried by each moment that passed and Clarke remained silent.

After taking a deep breath, Clarke whispered at first and them almost yelled.. "It's her Raven.. It's her..."

"It's who?"

Clarke gulped down the bile of emotions that rose in her throat. "my green eyed Angel.."

Raven was left with her mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews everyone. You people are far too kind. :)**

* * *

A few moments passed as Raven watched Clarke pace in their room, fidgeting with the helm of her top.

"How can you be sure Clarke? How do you know it's her?" Raven questioned with a straight face.

Clarke stopped pacing and looked at Raven in exasperation. "It's her Raven.. I could never forget those green eyes."

Raven rolled her eyes, "That's how you know? Green eyes? Seriously Clarke.. There are literally thousands of girls our age with green eyes !"

Clarke shot a glare at Raven, but didn't say anything. She flopped down on the bed, her shoulders slumping down slightly. "I don't know how else to explain it.. I just know Raven.."

Raven nudged Clarke's shoulder, "You know or you want her to be?"

"I just know that I want to get to know her.." Clarke looked back at Raven and smiled.

Raven let out a laugh, "Wow.. One meeting with your hottie from the past and you are this smitten? I want to meet her.. right now.. "

Clarke shot a warning glare at Raven as she stood up. "Shut up!". Both started walking towards Octavia's room.

"By the way Raven, I might have just crashed into her and broke her plant pot in the hallway earlier.." Clarke whispered sheepishly.

Raven let out a loud laugh and shook her head, "that's just so... you Clarke". Her response earned her a light shove from Clarke.

As they entered Octavia's room, they saw Lexa unpacking. Clarke just stood there, waiting for no reason. Apparently she found the back of Lexa's head very interesting. Raven glanced once at her friend and then at Lexa and cleared her throat. At the sound, Lexa turned and smiled just a little. Which was enough to send Clarke's stomach fluttering. Clarke waved a little, "Hi again. and this is my room mate, Raven" She pointed towards Raven.

Raven smiled at Lexa in acknowledgment, "Hi, and welcome... How can I help?"

Lexa greeted back,"Thanks, and forget about it. I don't have that much stuff to sort out through anyways. Just books and clothes."

Raven nodded and looked around. Her eyes automatically searching for Octavia, who was nowhere to be seen. "Umm where is Octavia?"

"Oh she met her friend on our way back from the car." Lexa replied cleaning up the mess a little.

Raven shrugged, "I will go check on her.. Clarke here is very good with unpacking". She turned and saw Clarke just standing there and staring at all that was Lexa.

"Oh your girlfriend is gorgeous Clarke" Raven whispered in Clarke's ear and nearly choked on her laughter as she saw Clarke's eyes widen and cheeks tinting red.

Raven controlled her laughter though as she went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for the help, Clarke" Lexa eyed the blond as she replied. Clarke just nodded and smiled back. Her heart was beating a little faster as she took her time to gaze back into those green eyes again.

"It's not a problem." Clarke said as she started unpacking the books.

They both spent next couple of hours together. Initially they worked silently, but talking was Clarke's specialty and soon she was talking about her favorite authors, books, paintings, her favorite colors, hobbies, family, her cat back home and pretty much everything else. One thing she found out was, Lexa was more of a listener than a talker. She found Lexa smiling at Clarke's childhood memories and shenanigans. She was even able to get a chuckle out of Lexa at one of the story involving her cat. Clarke immediately made a mental note of how Lexa's laugh was something special and she wanted to listen to it as often as possible. She was going to try her best to make Lexa laugh.

"Well I have been boring you for past hour with my life story, and I don't know much about you. Other than you really like books, you are fan of Nora Roberts and Jane Austen?" Clarke mused.

"I have just read some of their literature, that's it." Lexa shrugged.

"Wow, now I know almost nothing about you" Clarke was resting against the foot of the bed. Her head resting on her left palm. The light from the window making her golden hair shine a bit more. Lexa couldn't help but steal a look at those blond hair and sighed.

"I am not good at these things Clarke.." Lexa slowly looked into Clarke's eyes and found them filled with questions. "I mean.. socializing.. talking about my life.."

Clarke cleared her throat, "Oh you don't have to.. I am sorry.. I didn't mean to pry.. "

Lexa felt guilty as she saw the crestfallen look in Clarke's eyes. She didn't like it at all. She felt bad for being responsible for it. Being unable to share her past with a stranger.. a gorgeous stranger nonetheless, but still a stranger. She wasn't ready yet.

Clarke noticed the change in Lexa's demeanor and to lighten the mood she let out the first thing that came into her mind. "Well how about you tell me one thing about you, whenever you can or want to? It doesn't matter how small or big it is." Clarke asked while bringing her puppy dog eyes in the game too.

Lexa laughed as she looked at Clarke's face. "Fine..."

A few moments passed.

"You aren't leaving without getting at least one thing out of me, are you?" Lexa asked.

Clarke just sat there with a smile on her face.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I had a dog when I was little. Her name was Luna."

Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to reveal more and after a few moments of utter silence, she rolled her eyes. "wow.. You really are a hard ass.."

Lexa furrowed her brow in challenge and Clarke's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. She quickly changed the subject. The last thing she wanted was to think about Lexa's ass. Or was it the first thing? Clarke shook her head at the images that started popping inside her head.

"Okay Lexa; who had a dog named Luna, Raven and I are going to a nearby cafe in the evening. Maybe you can join us? Just for a coffee. Ask Octavia too." Clarke bombarded Lexa in her usual style.

Lexa considered the proposal just for a moment before nodding. It was just a coffee with friends or soon to be friends perhaps. And she wanted to get to know this whirlwind of a personality called Clarke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay folks, got caught up in... life I guess. Here is a quick short chapter.**

* * *

After a few more coffees, all Clarke was able to find out about Lexa was that she was a loner, loved her pet dog Luna, was fiercely loyal to her friends, especially one named Anya. This frustrated Clarke to quite a degree. No matter what she tried, Lexa just nodded or raised an eyebrow, shrugged in a way that made Clarke want to pull out her own hair or Lexa just remained silent. But Clarke wasn't the one to back down so easily.

Clarke let out a sigh after she had just finished talking about her art teacher, who was now holding an exhibition in the art gallery nearby. Octavia was chugging down her coffee, texting and nodding every now and then at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia's attention span and glanced at Lexa who appeared to be in a deep thought. Sudden lack of noise made Lexa stop whatever she was thinking and look up from her coffee cup. She found Clarke's piercing eyes looking at her.

"Oh umm sorry, what were you saying?" Lexa asked.

Clarke took a second, "nothing too important, are you ok?" She asked softly.

Lexa shrugged as usual, "it's nothing Clarke".

Clarke sighed inwardly but kept her silence.

"Hey Lex, what happened to that fancy plant you wouldn't let me touch? Locked in some safe vault or something?" Octavia bemused as she turned towards Clarke and continued.

"This one here got a plant from her grandma and was guarding it like it was made of diamonds or something." Octavia laughed.

Clarke's face was red, so unlike her fair skin and eyes almost ready to bulge out. She looked at Lexa, "From your grandma?"

Lexa sighed and nodded.

"It's fine Octavia, just need to change the pot".

"Why? Wasn't that the one your grandma... " Octavia stopped as she received a stern glare from Lexa. "Fine.. I won't ask.."

"Anyways... catch you guys later? Lincoln just won't shut up" Octavia smiled dreamily as she read Lincoln's text and almost rushed out of the café.

Lexa watched Octavia leave and looked back at Clarke, who looked like she just murdered someone's puppy.

"It's fine Clarke, really.." Lexa urged.

Clarke shook her head, barely keeping her emotions in, "No.. tell me about the plant."

Lexa took a breath and nodded.

"A few years ago, my grandma went to Spain. She found this rare little plant called _Paeonia broteri_ . My grandma used to run a nursery, where she liked making flower pots by her hand and then painting them. She loved her plants and traveled a lot collecting different species.

Clarke nodded as she listened, her heart sinking deeper with each word.

"This particular plant is a rare one and takes quite a lot of time to grow and bloom. But I have seen the flowers Clarke, they are so beautiful" Lexa said with her eyes glistening.

Clarke was on the verge of crying but she kept it in, just barely.

Lexa looked at Clarke's face and stopped abruptly.

"Hey.. Clark.. Look the plant is fine ok? It's at a nursery, I just didn't have time to pick it up. I will though this weekend."

Clarke nodded a few times. Her eyes looking down at the table. "You said your grandma used to run a nursery. She doesn't anymore?" Clark whispered.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, pondering whether she should tell Clarke or not. "She... she passed away last year.."

Tears rolled down Clarke's cheek. She tried to wipe them away, failing miserably.

Lexa cursed herself as she moved closer to Clarke. "Hey.. looks it's fine.. really.." She took Clarke's hand in hers and just held it. She wasn't good at consoling but she just couldn't bare the look on Clarke's face.

"I am really.."

"Stop saying it Clarke, I know you are. It was just an accident."

Clarke nodded.

"This exhibition you were talking about earlier, is it open today?" Lexa changed the topic and she was glad after seeing Clarke's eyes sparkle a little.

"Yess.. You are interested in art?" Clarke wondered.

"I am interested in going with you... and I just need a change.. of sorts.." Lexa tried to cover up the slip up.

Clarke smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next one will be about their sort of date/spending time together. As you can see this is a slow burner. Tell me what you think please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to make up for the delay last time. In my mind, this story takes place in no particular country or city, so I am going to refrain from naming places, exhibitions and museums for example. Just go along with it :) This is a work of fiction and I don't own or associate myself with The 100 or the artists and the work mentioned.**

* * *

Clarke returned to her room from the café with the determination to make things right. As she closed the door behind her, she found Raven sitting on her bed, her computer unscrewed and disassembled. Raven was busy tinkering and just acknowledged Clarke with a grunt. Clarke sat down on her bed and waited for Raven to finish whatever she was doing.

"Give me a minute Clarke.. the motherboard looks fine, just the RAM looks to be at fault. The 2nd RAM stick I bought, I forgot to match the frequencies. "

Raven looked up at Clarke and Clarke made a face.

"Do you seriously expect me to understand all that Raven? Anyway, I need your help with something and it's really important!"

Raven nodded as she shoved the 2nd RAM inside her CPU and kept it aside. "What's up?"

Clarke fidgeted a little. "I need you to ask Octavia to get Anya's cell number from Lexa's phone... without Lexa knowing."

"ok.. what now? Who the hell is Anya?"

"Lexa's best friend."

"ok and why do you need her number?"

"I want to ask her something.."

"Wow.. such details.." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on.. please. I will tell you later."

"ok.. and what am I supposed to tell Octavia?"

"I dunno. Use your charms.." Clarke laughed.

Raven shot a glare at Clarke but nodded.

"Octavia doesn't have classes right now and Lexa went somewhere after we had coffee and breakfast. She might return soon.."

"ok.. fine I will ask her now.. the things I do for you Clarke.."

"Oh shut up.. Like you would miss any opportunity to see Octavia.." Clarke raised her eyebrow.

Raven just grunted and started walking towards Octavia's room. She knocked but no one responded. She tried the lock and the door opened. Raven stepped in and looked around to find Octavia laying on her stomach on the couch. She was scribbling down something and had her headphones on. All Raven could stare at was Octavia's butt in short shorts. Raven felt her throat drying. She tried calling Octavia's name but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried to regain her composure by staring at the wall and counting to ten. When she called Octavia again, Octavia turned and pulled her headphones off.

"Hey Raven.."

Raven cleared her throat. "Uhmm hey Octavia, I need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Clarke needs Anya's cell number."

"Why?"

"Clarke wants to make up for the little mishap with your room mate."

Octavia furrowed her brows. "Umm ok. Lexa gave me Anya's number when we were moving her stuff."

Raven smiled.

"But that sounds like a favor to Clarke... What do you get out of it?"

Raven flushed as the fresh images of Octavia's butt burned in her mind.

"I.. uhmm.. I just want to get Clarke off my back. I have known her since we were kids, and once she sets her mind on something, there is no stopping her." Raven sighed.

Octavia nodded. "On one condition.. You have to go with me to the movies. This one horror movie especially."

Raven wondered if she was dreaming. "Just us?"

"Yeah.. I hung out with Lincoln's friends recently and they teased me about being a chicken about the horror genre. We all are going to see this movie next week. It's full of spiders and clowns and whatever shitty crap these frigging movies are about. I figured if I watch this movie beforehand, I won't make a screaming fool of myself in front of them. So.. what do you say?"

Raven's mind was already forming scenarios where they both were sitting in the back row.. in dark.. doing..

"oh um yeah.. sure.. deal.."

"Thanks. I just texted you Anya's number. So tomorrow evening then?"

Raven nodded and went back. Smirking at Clarke, who was waiting.

"Piece of cake" Raven grinned as she showed Clarke her phone. Clarke made a shrieking sound and hugged her friend.

"Now.. what should I wear?"

Raven rolled here eyes. She knew her rest of the afternoon will be spent on helping Clarke decide every little thing.

* * *

After convincing Raven that this wasn't a date, Clarke decided on wearing something simple. She didn't want Lexa to think that this was a date and put extra pressure or scare her away. She didn't even know if Lexa was into girls or not for god's sake. They both met directly at the exhibition's gate. Clarke couldn't help but appreciate Lexa's long legs in her skin tight jeans. After exchanging pleasantries, they both started walking slowly around the hall. Clarke was describing each and every painting to her abilities. Lexa was listening to Clarke's every word keenly and seemed interested.

As they came near a painting of three black cats sitting in front of a sunny yellow background, Clarke stopped and smiled as she took in the painting carefully. Noticing every small detail and memorizing it. She pointed towards the painting.

"Mr. Anthony is a fan of Maud Lewis"

She looked at Lexa and seeing the confused look, continued.

"She was a famous Canadian artist. She was poor and lived in a very small house. She started by selling hand-drawn and painted Christmas cards. Most of her pictures are of flowers, birds, outdoor scenes. She never mixed colors either. She used to draw an outline first and then apply paint directly out of the tube. And such vivid and bright colors too. I love her paintings."

Lexa watched Clarke as she described the painting. Small smile playing on her lips.

"All I can see Clarke is three scary black cats staring at me."

Clarke looked at Lexa and her playful smile and let out a laugh, her eyes sparkling. Lexa couldn't help but laugh with Clarke too.

"Shut up, cats are never scary. I love cats.." Clarke swatted Lexa's hand lightly.. still laughing. She turned back to the painting. Her hand remained on Lexa's. Lexa was very aware of it. But after thinking about it for a moment, decided that it was ok. Actually more than ok.

Looking up at Clarke, she whispered,

"I know you do..."

And in her mind,

"_I have started to like them too.."_

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for all your likes, follows and reviews everyone. Makes me want to keep writing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows everyone. Almost 100 follows ! *squeals in happiness* :) Now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Raven and Octavia had just left for the movies. Clarke was sitting on the floor with her sketchbook in her lap. Lexa was finishing her paper, sitting on the couch opposite Clarke. Every now and then, Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her and she could feel chills down her spine for some reason. But every time she looked up, Clarke would be focusing in her book. After the tenth time, Lexa sighed and rubbed her temple.

"What are you doing Clarke?"

"Hmm?" Clarke hummed without looking up.

"In your sketchbook.. What are you drawing?"

Clarke just shrugged and kept drawing. Still not meeting Lexa's eyes. Lexa narrowed her eyes and kept glaring at Clarke, but Clarke would not budge.

"Clarke... " Lexa warned.

A cheeky smile formed at Clarke's mouth and she finally looked at Lexa.

"Show me." Lexa said setting down her paper.

Clarke simply shook her head, her eyes challenging Lexa. She was planning on getting up and making a dash for her room. But before she could blink, Lexa was directly in front of her. Clarke shrieked a little in surprise.

"How did you?..."

Lexa just raised an eyebrow.

"The drawing.. now !"

Clarke took a step back and her face got a little warm as she saw Lexa taking a step too in her direction. Still being quite close to her. She was just thinking about her next step as Lexa breathed.

"Don't even think about it Clarke, I used to run 400m lap in a minute in my previous school."

Clarke bit her lower lip and gave up, handing her sketchbook to Lexa. She watched as Lexa took the sketchbook and carefully opened it to the latest drawing. Clarke watched as Lexa's expressions changed drastically as she looked at her own face. It was a pencil sketch but Lexa thought she was almost looking in the mirror.

"This.. this is... wow.. I mean I didn't expect" Lexa stuttered. Probably for the first time in her life. She hadn't expected this at all.

"Me to be actually good at it?" Clarke grinned, pleased seeing Lexa's reaction.

"No.. I didn't mean it like that.. It's just so detailed.. I look so.."

"Beautiful.. " Clarke's tongue slipped before her brain could get a grip. She felt her cheeks warm and she averted her gaze from Lexa. Lexa's eyes had shot up, searching for Clarke's.

"Thanks!" Lexa smiled genuinely. Silence fell between them. Clarke was wondering what she should do next. The growing silence was getting a bit awkward.

"I think Raven and Octavia are going to be late. Want to watch a movie till they come back?" Lexa asked softly after checking her watch.

Clarke nodded as she took back the sketchbook. Glad that Lexa hadn't scrolled through the rest of her sketches.

They both sat back on the couch and started watching a movie Clarke suggested. Soon the awkwardness was forgotten and they both felt pretty relaxed and started enjoying the comedy movie that Clarke had put on. Lexa couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. It was a welcome change for her and she smiled staring at Clarke's face. She noticed that Clarke's eyes were breathtakingly expressive and she couldn't stop looking at them every now and then. Clarke's laugh was infectious and it made her forget her demons.

As time went on and both of their stomachs grumbled, they decided to order a pizza as neither of them were in a mood to get up from the couch. They chatted about the movie, why Clarke liked comedies and just anything they could talk about. Lexa surprised herself when she found herself laughing and blabbering about stupid things. That was so not like her.

By now they had went through two whole pizzas. Clarke was sitting on the other end of the couch. Her eyelids pretty heavy, struggling to keep awake. It was quite late in the night and as Lexa stared at the screen, she missed the sound coming from the other end and glanced over. She saw Clarke drifted off to sleep and even snoring lightly. Lexa smiled and closed her eyes.

A few hours later, Lexa opened her eyelids slightly and groaned as she felt her left foot almost going numb. She looked and saw Clarke's body splayed all over her left hip. Clarke was practically using Lexa's thigh as a pillow as she slept. Lexa's eyes shot open as she became aware of her surroundings. Well especially aware of Clarke. She let out a gasp and pondered on whether she should move and get Clarke off of her. Seeing the peaceful expression on Clarke's face though, she changed her mind. She just stayed where she was.

Clarke took another hour to wake up. Once she did wake up though, she quickly sat up straight. She watched Lexa was still asleep. She let out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair and smiled to herself. She had just slept with Lexa. Well not in the context people usually imply. Just literally nodded off with her dream girl. (*cough). She rolled her eyes at the train of thoughts in her head. She was about to wake Lexa up before she went back to her room. But decided to just stare at Lexa for a second. She never got the chance to openly do that. The moment felt so serene. She wished she would one day get more of these moments. She made a promise to herself, not to screw this up. She tried waking Lexa up but it didn't look like she would get up anytime soon. After trying for a minute or so and failing, Clarke wrote a note and placed it on the table. She tiptoed out of Lexa's room and closed the door behind her softly. As soon as the door was shut, Lexa sat up straight. She was pretending to be asleep. She was wide awake for the entire past hour. Lexa stared into nothingness as she felt her heart hammer in her chest. A certain blond taking over her mind.

* * *

Clarke woke up a bit late next day and found Raven munching on a sandwich while reading. She smiled and wished her a good morning as she flopped down beside Raven, picking up the rest of the sandwich.

"So.. How's Lexa's thigh?" Raven asked casually.

Clarke coughed heavily trying to gulp down the piece of sandwich that suddenly found itself lodged in her throat. "whh.. what?"

"I and Octavia saw you yesterday all snuggled up. You were holding onto her thigh as if it was the most expensive and comforting pillow ever." Raven laughed.

Clarke's face turned many shades of red before she calmed down after coughing. "Geez you saw that? I .. we didn't.. it just happened.. I was sleepy.. and I guess she was sleepy.. So we just slept together" Clarke's eyes bulged at her choice of wording.

"And shut up Raven. We just slept" Clarke warned halfheartedly.

"Uhh huh.." Raven grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "By the way, how did it go with O?"

An evil smile erupted on Raven's face. "First of all, I get to call her that. It's Octavia to you, thank you very much. And second of all, so much side boob action Clarke that you won't believe it."

Clarke laughed loudly looking at Raven's face. She looked like a child who had just found a secret stash of candy.

"Care to elaborate?" Clarke asked with a smile on her face.

"That movie had so many jump scare scenes Clarke, that O was practically hugging me from the side the entire time. She just clutched and held onto my left arm."

Raven pointed to her left arm. "This here is the luckiest S.O.B. of an arm right here."

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am happy for you and your arm Raven."

"Ohh the soft... round.. warm.. weight of her... "

"Stop! Too much info Raven.. too much ! " Clarke closed her ears and ran to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: My first ever "The 100" fanfic and it has now more than 100 follows ! You people are just simply awesome.**

* * *

It was a quite Sunday morning. Lexa had plans to meet Anya for breakfast, after her morning jog. As she reached the diner, she checked her watch. She had arrived quite early. She took a big sip of water as she sat near the window. After ordering for both of them, she checked her phone. She had a text from Anya saying that she was on her way and a message from Clarke, wishing her a good morning. She smiled as she put her phone down. She had tried to not think about all things Clarke but found herself failing miserably. She tried to concentrate on other things but a simple text from Clarke or remembering a single moment with her would fill her mind completely. The latest incident was this morning when she ran directly into an older man and fell down on the pavement when she was thinking about Clarke's laugh the last time they talked. She rubbed her forehead at the sore spot and sighed. She pulled out Clarke's note from her pocket and read it again. Just as she laughed about Clarke's silly and surely unintentional word play, she felt her note being snatched by someone. She looked up and saw Anya's amused face.

"Thanks for the movie and pizza. I had a lovely time. See you Monday at Octavia's try outs? And umm sorry if you can't walk straight tomorrow. - Clarke" Anya read out the note loudly and raised her eyebrow at Lexa.

Lexa laughed. "It's not what it sounds like."

"It's not? Sounds like quite an eventful date Lex. About time you got some action." Anya quipped as she sat down.

"Nooo... We just watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. She kinda fell asleep on my leg. It was a bit numb in the morning and that's what she means." Lexa huffed. "Why am I even bothering explaining to you. Just drink your coffee Anya." Lexa sighed.

Anya smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "So.. what's new? Other than getting a girlfriend and not telling me about her?" Anya asked casually.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "She is not my girlfriend Anya. I am not even sure if she is looking for something like that. We have just met and all I know is I like spending time with her."

Anya took Lexa's hand in our own and smiled genuinely. "and it's about time Lexa..."

Lexa looked into Anya's eyes and nodded. A moment of understanding passed between two friends. After closely watching Lexa's face, Anya relaxed into her chair.

"Oh and you are right. She can't be your girlfriend. She hasn't even passed my test yet." Anya said in a slightly evil tone.

Lexa glared at her, "You are not interrogating her Anya. I am warning you."

Anya just shrugged and began going through her breakfast. For the time being, she decided to keep her phone call with Clarke earlier in the morning to herself.

* * *

Clarke chewed on her fingernails as she sat impatiently in a small French restaurant. She was ten minutes early as usual and decided to familiarize herself with the surroundings. Even though it was a Sunday, there weren't that many people around. The table she had selected gave her a nice view of the street. As she was looking around, her eyes caught a tall figure at the door. She smiled and waved at Anya. As Anya's eyes caught glimpse of the blond, she smiled back and joined Clarke at her table.

"You are a cop?" Clarke couldn't help but ask as she saw a glimpse of a badge and a gun under Anya's jacket.

"Just gave a Sergeant exam actually." Anya smirked.

"Wow.."

"Thanks Clarke.. I believe you had something to ask of me?"

Clarke described how she met Lexa. As she was talking, Anya interrupted her, a bit surprised.

"She told you about her grandma?"

"umm yeah.. about how she got that plant from her.."

Anya nodded. Still getting around the idea of Lexa opening up to the girl sitting in front of her. She encouraged Clarke to continue.

"Umm did she tell you about the nursery where the plant is right now?" Clarke asked.

"She didn't but I know. There is this botanical garden where she has spent a lot of time. The owner is an old friend of my mom. She has helped Lexa with her interest in botany."

"Did she always liked plants and flowers?"

"Oh yes.. Lexa loves nature. It's the place where she feels most comfortable. Sometimes I wonder how she is doing in this new city."

Clarke nodded.

"Past few days though, I have seen her smile quite often. Does that have something to do with you Clarke?"

Clarke blushed. "How long have you two known each other?" Clarke tried changing the topic.

Anya smiled at the blush. "Oh since she was little. She was a never stopping chatterbox can you believe?"

Clarke smiled as she imagined little Lexa running around on the grass, laughing.

"Until her parent's accident.." Anya sighed as she remembered.

Clarke's smile faded instantly.

"That turned her into this serious person who couldn't find joy in anything. She was a carefree soul Clarke, bouncing ball of joy and laughter but death of her parents changed her."

Clarke listened. Her hands clutched tightly together in her lap.

"Sorry I didn't mean to.." Anya was worried she was sharing too much. She hadn't planned on this but seeing the sincere look in Clarke's eyes, made her share her thoughts freely.

"No.. please go on.." Clarke urged.

"Her grandmother came to live with her. We were neighbors. We practically grew up like sisters. Slowly she started to forget about that horrible incident. But she was never the same."

As their lunch arrived, Anya observed Clarke. Everything about the girl screamed genuine to her. She smiled hoping maybe this is the person who deserved her Lexa.

After thinking for a few minutes, Clarke spoke.

"When I met Lexa, I destroyed her cherished memory of her grandma. And it's eating me alive. I wanted to ask you for a favor. Can you call the owner and ask her to hold onto the plant? I will visit her today in the evening."

Anya nodded. "Oh and Tiger Lillie are one of her favorites Clarke."

Clarke smiled brightly.

* * *

As Clarke walked back after her lunch, she saw Octavia leaning on her door frame and watching Raven talk to a blond girl. As Clarke made her aware of her presence, she thought Octavia looked quite curious.

"Hey Clarke.. umm who is that?" Octavia pointed towards the blond girl.

Clarke watched Raven laughing at something the girl said. "That's Liv I think... a medical student"

"mhmm" was Octavia's reply.

"Oh and that's the third time I am seeing Raven with her." Clarke mused.

Octavia turned and looked at Clarke's face. She saw Clarke's eyes getting bigger as she remembered something.

"Oh now I remember.. Raven talked to me about her.. She is the chick who is into dead bodies." Clarke laughed.

Octavia nodded as she turned back to see Raven laughing. She felt something, quite minuscule but tugging at her heart.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think please? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. Sorry for the delay folks. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Love you all.**

* * *

"Stop… Lexa… please.." Clarke stopped, trying to catch her breath.

Lexa slowed her pace and turned around. She saw Clarke panting and holding onto a nearby tree for support. She jogged back to where Clarke was and just raised her eyebrow. "Tired already?"

"Haven't we reached city's border or something?" Clarke groaned.

Lexa laughed. "It's just been 4 miles Clarke."

Clarke glared at Lexa and rolled her eyes as she saw Lexa was still jogging in her place. "Really?"

"What? I don't want to break my rhythm" Lexa smirked and slowly started moving away, signaling Clarke to follow her.

Clarke's eyes slowly went down Lexa's moving body, and she shook her head "Your butt in tights is a great motivation Lexa and I think it's going to be the death of me!" Clarke whispered to herself. She willed her body into action and hurried after Lexa, death glaring a nearby walker who was enjoying the same view as her.

After their morning jog or as Clarke called it, Lexa's evil plan to kill her ended, they stopped at their usual cafe and ordered breakfast. Clarke was quite impatient when it arrived. As she started eating like a maniac while simultaneously talking about a bird she was assigned to draw, Lexa could only smile and stare at the blonde girl before her. A content smile was plastered on Lexa's face as she listened and nodded. While seeing the rapid movement's of Clarke's lips, Lexa noticed a little extra sauce at corner of Clarke's mouth. She reached forward and cleaned it off with her fingers. Clarke was busy talking about this damn bird and she abruptly stopped at Lexa's action. She saw Lexa licking the sauce off of her finger and her mind just went blank.

Clarke had imagined Lexa licking stuff off of her fingers in her private dreams but watching it really happen, well that was whole damn new level. Not as sexy as in her dreams of course but enough to make her mind go entirely blank. She uttered a small thanks and blushed. Lexa just smiled softly and returned to her own breakfast. There was an awkward silence for a moment or so but then conversation resumed easily.

As Lexa entered her room, first thing she noticed were two plant pots on her table. She slowly walked towards the table looking at the plants and their freshly painted pots. She recognized her grandmother's Paeonia broteri plant. The other one was a young plant of Tiger lilies with only handful of petals. She turned around as she felt someone's presence at the door. She saw Clarke resting on the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Did you?" Lexa asked surprised. Clarke nodded.

Lexa turned towards the plants. Taking a good look at the Tiger lily, Lexa continued, "How did you?.."

"Anya.. " Clarke replied, walking towards Lexa.

"You met Anya?" Lexa was truly surprised. Clarke just grinned and nodded. She was happy seeing the always calm and composed Lexa, a little shaken.

Lexa caressed the rim of the pot. "Did you painted..."

"Turn them around! " Clarke said softly.

Lexa slowly turned the tiger lily plant and she noticed an angel painted in silver color on the brownish plant pot. She had long hair and wings, everything silver. Everything except her eyes. Her green eyes were shining.

"That's you !" Clarke said happily.

Clarke then pointed towards a small figurine which was made from clay and resembled a bird. Or that's what Lexa guessed it was. Clarke had tried to attach it to the stem but when that didn't work, she had just kept it near the plant.

"And I am afraid that is me!" Clarke said, a little bit annoyed at the shape of the said bird.

Lexa was speechless. Her heart was so full of emotions she had no idea where to keep those.

"Clarke ! This is.."

"Oh this isn't it.. turn around the other pot ! " Clarke said enthusiastically.

Lexa just nodded and slowly turned around the other pot. She saw outline of a small and younger version of herself painted on the pot and next to her she saw her grandmother. Both of them were holding hands. All her memories with her grandma came rushing back. She sat on the chair close to her and slowly traced the outline of her grandma. Clarke hadn't drawn actual faces, just outlines. But she had captured the emotional bond between the two with just a few strokes. To an outsider, it probably wasn't that big of a deal but for Lexa, this meant the world. No one really knew how much she missed her grandma, she hadn't let anyone see that. But Clarke's simple drawing brought back every repressed feeling. Her eyes were filled with tears, and clouded her vision.

Clarke felt nervous to the bottom of her stomach as she watched Lexa was silent for a while.

"Umm Lexa, I tried making those pots and the lady there, she helped me but let's just say I suck at it. I mean this bird here pretty much gives you the idea. So I umm tried this instead.. and I am.."

Clarke couldn't finish her sentence as Lexa practically leaped off the chair and closed the space between both of them. Her hands grabbing Clarke's shoulder and hugged her. Clarke barely had a chance to return the hug as Lexa pulled back a little and crashed her lips onto Clarke's. Barely breathing, Clarke felt Lexa's soft lips linger on hers only for a second before Lexa pulled back and whispered. "They are perfect Clarke.. Just like your bird… and you !"

* * *

**A/N 2: I was going to write about Octavia and Raven but by the end, I decided to keep this chapter clexa centric. They will be focused on more in the next one I promise. One question to you guys, Do you want any other characters involved in the story too? I am kind of enjoying keeping things simple with these 4. But I would love to hear what you think. Also reviews make my day. So no matter what you think, I would love if you share.**

**Until next time - FringedOrchid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I wasn't in a right frame of mind for this fic, but I'm doing better now. Sorry for the long hiatus. If anyone is still following this, thank you and let's get to it. :)**

* * *

Next morning, Clarke was reading a novel after she had finished her school work, but her mind was elsewhere. She looked up as she heard the door being opened and saw Octavia peeking in. She smiled and motioned at Octavia to come inside.

"Hey Clarke, what are you doing?" Octavia asked as she came inside, her eyes scanning the room.

"Oh.. just in the middle of this cute novel, it's actually.. "

"Umm.. where is Raven?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "of course you are looking for Raven. Well she is with Liv. She told me something about helping Liv.. I dunno with what exactly.. I was umm busy in my schoolwork"

Octavia scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Well I wanted to ask her if she was free later so we could hang out."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Clarke said as she pointed towards the open door. Octavia turned around and saw Raven walking in. As she observed Raven's face, Octavia knew something was up.

"Hey, Rave… "

"OMG..." Raven breathed. "Clarke.. she said yes.. "

Clarke just laughed and shook her head.

"Umm. Who said yes to what now?" Octavia asked, a little hurt by the way Raven ignored her. Raven had never ignored her before.

"Olivia!"

"Who is that?" Octavia still looked puzzled.

"Oh.. Liv.. for short.. She is a friend of mine. She is a med student and she is crazy smart.. and gorgeous and soo funny.. she gets my jokes Octavia !" Raven rambled on as she hugged Octavia sideways and went on to collapse on Clarke's bed.

"She is an intern at City Hospital's morgue and she is gonna show me a body. " Raven continued.

"Umm what now? Whose body?" Octavia's voice was slightly high pitched.

"They got a dead body a few days ago. A man who has a big ax still lodged in his head. She is going to show it to me." Raven's eyes sparkled as she said.

"Eww.. Raven. That's gross. I can barely understand your obsession with greasy things, machines and engines but when did you start drooling over dead bodies?" Octavia asked fiercely.

Raven's face straightened a bit. "I am not drooling over ok? It's just fun. And about my "obsession" over machines and stuff, I'll keep that in mind next time you ask me to repair something." Raven said coldly. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was gonna ask you to.. never mind, I am gonna go with Lincoln." Octavia replied as she turned around and started walking out of the room."

"Fine.."

"Fine.."

"Fine.."

Raven closed the door behind Octavia a little harder than usual. She turned around and looked at Clarke, her nose just a tiny bit shade of red. And instead of replying Clarke laughed loudly.

Raven moved to her bed glaring at Clarke, which made Clarke laugh even harder.

"What is it Clarke.." Raven gritted her teeth while saying.

"Omg Raven.. Just a tiny bit of more drama and this could have been a scene in a daytime soap." Clarke replied, her laughter getting hysterical.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up.. and what is going on with Octavia?"

"Nothing.. just teenage drama and jealousy thing. You.. you both will get it… eventually." Clarke laughed and opened her novel back.

Raven threw a pillow at Clarke's head. "What happened last night by the way?"

Clarke's laughter died down immediately as she pretended she was busy reading.

"Clarke..." Raven used her warning tone.

"Umm we sort of kissed.. I mean she kissed me.. but it.. I dunno what it was.." Clarke was blushing and her face was red and getting hotter by the minute.

"Wow.. look at you.. winning your angel over already. So when is the wedding?"

Clarke glared at Raven. "It wasn't like that Raven. She was just a bit emotional after she saw those plants I guess. It felt like more of a thank you kiss.. you know."

Raven shrugged. "Well what happened after the kiss?"

Clarke told what happened earlier evening to Raven, and word by word because Raven insisted.

"She called you perfect Clarke. I mean if that's not it then I don't know what is.." Clarke just sighed and nodded.

* * *

_** 3 days later..**_

"Hi… are you busy?" Lexa's voice was soft and unsure.

"For you? Never.. " Anya sounded as herself. Always calm and composed.

Anya waited for a moment or two but all she received was silence. She waved at the people in front of her indicating that she was taking this call in private and she walked towards the nearest bench. She was at a crime scene where an old man named Wallace, was murdered brutally. She sat down on the bench, glad to be finally a little bit away from that visual. She took a deep breath and replied again, a bit more softly.

"You know you can tell me anything right Lex?"

Lexa nodded and remembering that Anya couldn't see that, she whispered softly. "Yes.."

"I umm I kissed Clarke.. ". Lexa's nervousness was evident in her voice.

Anya smiled. "About time Lex.. and I approve.."

"But.."

"Tell me Lex.. why did you call me? Because you sure as hell know that I support you no matter what.." Anya's voice was gentle but demanding.

"I am scared Anya.. I can't drag her into the mess that my life is.." Lexa sighed.

"You can't live your life in fear Lex. And you know that I will protect you right?" Anya emphasized on every word.

Lexa's features softened a little hearing the strong voice. "Yes.. Umm you met her right? Did you tell her about them? "

Anya let out a breath, "I told her it was an accident."

"and about cos.." Lexa couldn't even complete the name as a painful shiver cursed through her body at the reminder.

"No.. It wasn't my place." Anya ran a hand through her hair and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"But listen Lex. It was all in the past. A painful past but you can't keep dwelling in those memories. I have seen her talk about you Lexa, she really likes you. She thinks she can hide her feelings or curiosity but she is almost like an open book. I am just saying take a chance with life and maybe things will work out for better. You are young Lex, start acting like it."

Lexa just groaned in response but laughed a little in the end. "Thanks Anya.."

"Anytime..." Anya replied, a little bit relived that Lexa didn't take her words in a wrong way.

After a few moments of silence, Lexa almost whispered, "umm Anya..I might have forgot to mention a small detail.."

"Which is..." Anya raised her eyebrow to no one in particular.

"I umm I kissed Clarke.. ummm three days ago.." Lexa blurted it out after considerable effort.

"And what happened after that?" Anya queried.

After no response, "Lex..."

"I haven't seen her or talked to her." Lexa breathed out words.

"Geez Lex.. How is that even possible? She lives next to your room."

"I am very good at avoiding people… She tried talking though and then just got the hint I guess... I just.. I needed some time. " Lexa visibly deflated.

"But she doesn't know that. Just promise me Lex that you will make it up to her?"

"Yes.." was all Lexa could say.

"And cheer up will you? No one likes mopey and grumpy Lex!" Anya chuckled.

"Ughh Bye Anya.. But.. thanks!"

"Cya kiddo!"

Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled a little to herself. She felt a little lighter and cursed herself, she should have talked to Anya sooner. She now had to think of a way to let Clarke in and hope that Clarke will still want to…

* * *

**A/N 2: I have a few things in mind about this story and I will complete it, I promise. Leave a reply if you liked it or just to tell me to go to hell for such a long wait. Truly sorry and I will try my best. Thanks :)**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Some of Lexa's background will be revealed but not all secrets. :)**

* * *

Lexa waited outside the classroom. She checked her watch, Clarke's class was about to end soon. Dressed in her casual skinny jeans and a top that suited her fit frame, her back was resting on the wall as her eyes glanced at the door every other moment. Her face appeared calm but on the inside she was going through a whirlwind of emotions. It had been a while since she had allowed her heart to beat for someone else. She hated being this way. Most of her past life, she had gone through things, which no human being should go through. And she had found it easier to just shut it off. Anya had tried her best to be there for Lexa and make it little easier for her. Anya.. As Lexa thought about Anya's words, she closed her eyes. Smiling face of Costia popped inside her head like it was there all the time. And of course it was. It was Lexa's first and only love. But more than that she was her best friend, her confidant. It was impossible to separate them. Anya used to tease her all the time about their teenage love but even Anya knew that it was so much more. Costia was Lexa's and vice versa. Simple as that. Every thing Lexa did or heard or saw or found out, she wanted to share with her. Her parents often wondered how bubbly and adventurous Lexa was so in tune with shy and timid Costia. From Lexa's perspective, it was just magic. It wasn't like they never had fights, but their fights lasted an hour at most. Before they knew they were giggling about the stupidity of their quarrel and how they were sorry. Things changed quickly though and drastically. Lexa had never imagined the possibility of losing Costia. So when it happened, she couldn't comprehend the loss. How it was possible that the one person you cherish the most in this world is taken away from you. Lexa was always mature for her age but her loss made her even more self aware and closed off. She had lost the one person who knew her, truly knew her in this entire world. People around you share your grief when such tragedy happens. People give their condolences, try to help you get through the day but it doesn't last. As if Anya could read her mind, she was always there for Lexa through every rough moment. Lexa was ever so grateful of her friend. Anya had been more than her friend. She was her family.

A tear rolled down her cheeks as Lexa's mind wandered through painful memories. But Lexa had decided that she was done letting her life dictated by the events she had no control over. She was going to listen to Anya. She was going to take a chance. So when she saw the professor leave, followed by a bundle of shiny, blonde hair, she wiped any remnants of tears from her cheek and strode forward.

"Hi.." Lexa almost sounded scared. She cleared her throat and tried again.. "Hi.."

Clarke looked at her and took a second to say Hi back. As she gazed over the face of Lexa, she somehow had a feeling that something was not right. She quickly smiled in the hope that the action will reassure Lexa a little. "umm Hi Lexa.."

"Can we talk?"

Clarke nodded. She could easily feel her heart beating faster. She prayed to whatever deity that was currently looking over the two of them that things won't go downhill from this moment. Clarke couldn't entertain the thought of not having Lexa in her life so she decided she was going to get through whatever Lexa had to say. Maybe Lexa just wanted to be friends. The idea was painful but better than not having Lexa in her life at all. She mustered up whatever courage she could and pointed Lexa in the direction they could go for a walk. As they both reached near the school ground, there was a walking track around the far end of the ground. There were tress on both sides of the path, covering the top and providing shade. Clarke could feel the stillness in atmosphere. There was no wind, only a small rustling sound of the leaves. She could only hear the noise of her heartbeats as she waited for Lexa to speak.

"I.. I am really sorry Clarke.. "

Clarke's heartbeats doubled. She breathed slowly and whispered, "umm about what?"

"about.. about the kiss.." A painful shiver went through Clarke's spine. She just looked down, kept walking and nodded.

"You regret it?" Clarke wondered. The hurt was so evident in her voice that Lexa almost cursed herself at how she failed at expressing herself. She quickly amended.

"No.. No.. I mean.. kissing you and ignoring you like that. I mean I didn't ignore.. I didn't want to.. I just needed some time." Lexa rambled out whatever she could.

Clarke just nodded and looked ahead at particularly no one.

Lexa waited for a moment, took a breath and looked at Clarke. "You are mad.."

Clarke looked back in those piercing green eyes and smiled a little. "No.. not mad.. just confused. I mean it was you who kissed me and then pretended like I didn't exist"

Clarke hadn't intended for her words to come out like that but they did and Lexa flinched. Clarke stopped and sighed. "I can clearly see that you have a lot on your mind Lex. I just want you to know that I am here for you, in whatever capacity you want me to. Just don't shut me out." and then she smiled at Lexa. Lexa was captivated by that smile to her core and then Lexa knew she was in trouble. She took Clarke's hand in her hand and smiled.

"I will try Clarke. And I kissed you because.."

"I am awesome?" Clarke cut off Lexa and laughed. Trying to lighten the mood.

Lexa laughed with her. And she chose this moment to tell Clarke what she felt about the blonde. "yes you are and you are…. gorgeous, like you take my breath away every time I look at you. You make my heart beat like I wonder if I am having a heart attack. Your smile is so infectious that you make my every worry disappear and make me smile with you. You are so considerate and understanding of others that my heart fills to the brink with the admiration. And what you did for me and my grandma, I.. I have no words."

At this point Lexa felt she had poured out every thought she had without any filter and she feared it was too much at this point in their friendship or relationship or whatever the hell it was. She looked up at Clarke to see her reaction and she saw Clarke teary eyed and biting her lip.

"Umm sorry.. I shouldn't.." Lexa tried to mend whatever damage she thought she might have caused.

"No Lexa… I am glad you did." Clarke hugged Lexa and whispered. "I like you too"

Clarke had about four page full of things she wanted to say to Lexa but this wasn't the time. She didn't want to overwhelm the already trembling girl by professing her undying love to this angel. She would do it one day of course. This was just a start. Lexa hugged her tighter as she heard what the blonde said. They remained like that for a few moments. Feeling lighter as they broke the embrace. Clarke suggested they both go watch Octavia's soccer match and Lexa happily agreed. They both walked to the stands, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please share your thoughts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys. And I always love when you review. By the way, our little story has a cover art now. I made Alycia's eyes extra green for the obvious reasons. Lol.. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

A quiet breeze drifted warmly across Octavia's face. Her eyes locked fiercely on the target. There was absolute silence in the stadium. Everyone watched as the scoreboard read 1-1. It was the last kick of the game. Octavia stepped up to take the free kick. By habit she glanced at the usual spot where Raven used to sit. She felt a slight pang in her heart as she found the seats empty. Clarke and Lexa sat right next to those seats. Clarke waved as Octavia's eyes found her. Octavia smiled a little. She looked back at the target goal and as the referee blew his whistle, with an incredible skill, she curled the ball into the top right corner. Entire stadium erupted in wild jubilation. Her teammates ran towards her and picked her up on their shoulders. Octavia laughed and shared their celebration but somewhere in her heart she couldn't really be completely happy. She missed Raven. She couldn't even remember any of her tournaments or practice matches that the brunette had missed before. As she heard the referee blew the final whistle, she decided that she was going to talk to Raven about it and in a civilized manner.

Raven cursed as she heard Clarke's phone buzz for the tenth time the next morning. She squirmed in her half awaken state and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Damn it Clarke.. Who the heck is messaging you at this ungodly hour? "

"Lexa…" Clarke replied. Her fingers still typing a reply to the said brunette.

Raven groaned. 'Can't you two wait at least for the sun to come up?"

As she thought about it a little more, she removed the pillow and looked at Clarke. "About what by the way? Is there something you haven't told me Clarke?" Raven used a stern, no nonsense voice and Clarke grinned in response.

"Mmhmm"

Raven got up and faced the blonde.

"Spill Clarke.. Now…"

Clarke smiled shyly and recanted the previous days events. Raven let out a deep breath as she listened to Clarke.

"Does that mean you both are an item now?"

Clarke scrunched her nose at the word. "We are taking things slow but I for one am very excited" Clarke could barely hide her grin. Raven smiled genuinely and crashed into Clarke's bed, giving her a high five. Raven settled down on the bed, resting her head on Clarke's lap, and casually said, "Great job landing the hot chick Clarke. Now don't let her go."

Clarke slapped Raven's arm lightly and laughed.

"Yep.. " she replied as she ran Raven's words in her mind.

"Where were you last evening by the way? You missed Octavia's match and the party."

Raven's eyes popped open in instance and bulged even bigger as she realized. She sat up so quickly, her head felt the rush.

"Shit.. I totally forgot.."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "That's not even an excuse Rave…"

Raven rubbed the back of her neck. "She must be pissed Clarke. I can almost feel her glares through these walls. Did you talk to her?"

"We talked a little after her match. She didn't come to the party. Which was odd because the party was thrown because of her. She was awarded player of the match."

Clarke described how it all went the previous evening and each moment made Raven feel more guilty.

"I'll talk to her…" Raven assured Clarke.

Later in the afternoon, Raven walked in class that she shared with Octavia. Her eyes scanned the room for the brunette and once spotted, Raven walked towards her and sat next to her. The professor was busy explaining some old literature but Raven's mind was completely elsewhere. She kept glancing towards Octavia, whispered some silly comment that would've made Octavia laugh on any other day. But Octavia simply wasn't interested and paid no attention. Rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same way. As their last class ended, Octavia started walking towards the gym. It took Raven a minute to gather her things and follow Octavia.

"O.. wait.. "

Octavia kept walking and turned around at the corner of the building where Raven caught up to her finally. She grabbed Octavia's arm and took a few breaths to stop the panting.

"God.. you walk so damn fast when you are avoiding people.."

"and why do you think I am avoiding you Reyes?"

Raven flinched at that. Octavia rarely called her by her surname. Only when she was mad.

"Look I am really sorry about yesterday. I was caught up in… something.. _or someone, she thought to herself . _This was the only time I missed it O.. I'm sorry..._" _Raven pouted some more in the cutest way she could.

Octavia sighed. It was true. She wanted to be mad at Raven but looking at her face, she caved in.

"Fine you are forgiven, I'll take extra chocolate in the Ice cream that you are buying me." Octavia smiled a little.

Raven sighed of relief and laughed as she teased Octavia, "Are you sure ice cream is good for you right now O? I mean looking at the extra flesh..." Raven couldn't complete her sentence as Octavia pounced on her and tickled her mercilessly. Raven was very very ticklish and soon was begging for Octavia to stop. They both laughed as Octavia slid her arm around Raven's neck. Her head resting on the brunette's shoulder as laughter died down slowly. She hesitated for a moment before softly speaking, "I haven't seen much of you lately Raven. You are always busy in one thing or another."

Raven caressed Octavia's shoulder as she whispered an apology. "I know, I just… I have so many things to tell you O.. I umm wanted to ask you a favor."

Octavia pulled her head back and looked in Raven's eyes. She could clearly see the hesitation and nervousness. She smiled and urged Raven to continue. "What is it Rave?"

"I umm was wondering if you could join me and Liv sometime.. to just hang out or do something together. She thinks I don't have any friends since none of you have met her. And I really want all you.. especially you to meet her."

Octavia had a really hard time hiding her emotions from appearing on her face but she did it. She smiled after a moment or two and nodded. Raven smiled back brightly.

"Oh thank you O.. We are going to have so much fun. I am telling you, you will love her."

Octavia felt her throat constricting. She was scared of the reaction this little piece of news was having on her. Her friend was happy, Raven had met someone special then why the hell she felt like all walls were closing in on her, Octavia had no idea. She stared at Raven's face and almost mumbled, "You really like this girl huh?"

Raven smiled and nodded. She took Octavia's arm and started walking towards the gym, telling her things about Liv. Little did she know that Octavia's thoughts centered on someone else entirely.

* * *

Anya was going through the case files again. Her mind wasn't at rest after the recent murder. What spooked her most was the method used to kill the old man. The gruesome killing method was used by an infamous serial killer, who was currently locked up in a high security prison two states away. She was checking if the said murderer came in contact with anyone suspicious in past few years. She went through visitor's log and the other methods used for corresponding. She rubbed her forehead as she couldn't find anything unusual. She was just about to close the log file as she heard a knock.

"Come in", she said looking up at the door to her office.

A tall, dark haired young man entered the room and saluted her.

"Captain said you needed a fresh pair of eyes?" He spoke confidently.

Anya smiled and nodded. "Yes I do… Officer..?"

The man smiled as he sat down in front of her desk, "Officer Blake Ma'am".

Anya nodded and after looking for a minute, pulled out a file from the pile on her desk and handed it over to the officer. "Here, go through this file and make yourself familiarize with all the details and MO. You will be assisting me in this case."

Officer Blake nodded, glad to have the opportunity to work with the most successful lieutenant in the precinct. He opened the file and instantly knew how important this case was. The name read, T. Jaha.

* * *

**A/N 2: As you may have noticed there is a little side plot I have been developing which will come into play in the main story soon. :) And Clexa cuteness will be there in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N: 200 followers! :O Thanks everyone! And yeah you can kill me after the story is completed. Give earlier chapters a quick glance if you have a little trouble in continuity.**

* * *

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on opposite beds in Clarke's room. Both busy in their work. Past few weeks had been quite hectic for Clarke. She was attempting to complete her work before the deadline, which seemed to be drawing closer faster than she would've liked. For some reason she couldn't concentrate on her assignment at all today. Since she found out that Lexa felt the same way about her, her heart was playing different kind of sports each time the brunette was in the vicinity. She looked up, glancing at Lexa, who was sitting against the wall, in an over sized t-shirt and shorts. Clarke gulped as that visual did so many things to her, in wonderful ways. But she couldn't afford distractions right now. She tried her best to get back into the work at hand. After a few futile attempts, she sighed and looked up. Lexa was furiously scribbling in her notebook. Clarke laughed as she saw Lexa's tongue slightly poking out of the corner of her mouth. Clarke shook her head as she closed her book, got off her bed, strode towards Lexa's bed and crashed beside her. She groaned as Lexa kept her concentration on her notebook. Clarke moved a little closer. She smiled to herself as the movement changed Lexa's writing rhythm drastically. Feeling pleased with herself, Clarke just casually laid her head on Lexa's thigh and stared at the ceiling.

"Clarke!"

"yes?" Clarke replied nonchalantly.

"I need to finish this before tomorrow..."

"mhmmm.."

"Just a few more minutes. I am almost done. Then we can.."

"make out?"

Lexa visualized that and her cheeks turned a little red. She laughed after a split second, "Apparently someone can't get enough of me huh?"

Clarke just nodded,"You should check in mirror more often Lexa.. I mean have you looked at your.."

"Clarke!"

Clarke turned her eyes to the ceiling again and sighed. "Fine.. "

A few moments passed. The room was silent except for the noise of Lexa's writing. Clarke smiled to herself as the moment felt just perfect to her.

"What are you smiling about?" Wondered Lexa.

"Nothing… I am just..happy"

"You are lagging behind on your assignment and you took a break to stare at the ceiling. What exactly are you happy about Clarke?" Lexa was genuinely amused.

"Us.." Clarke's reply was quick and her voice sounded so sure that it scared Lexa a bit.

"Resting my head in your lap just made all my worry go away. Can I stay here forever?" Clarke continued.

Lexa rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. "You are the queen of cheesy lines Clarke. What will it take to get you off of me so that I can finish this?"

Clarke grinned as she just stared back at Lexa. Lexa laughed and pecked Clarke's lips quickly.

* * *

"Get your head in the game Octavia." Octavia's team mate yelled at her for the third time as she struggled and gave the possession away. Octavia cursed under her breath and nodded. Her eyes barely managing to stay on the ball as she kept looking at Raven sitting in the stands. On any other day this would have motivated her to play her best but today it wasn't the case. Because Raven was with Olivia and they were talking and giggling. Raven and giggling? Octavia cursed once more at the thought and ran after the ball. To her credit she did try to improve but today it wasn't going her way and second half ended with the same result. It was a marginal loss for her team but still a loss. The thing that irritated her most was that she didn't know the cause of this frustration. And to top it all, she had picked up a little strain in her right ankle just before the match ended. She just walked it off. Raven tried to cheer her up after the game but Octavia wasn't in the mood. She said her goodbyes and went straight to her room. She found Lexa reading a book and making some notes. She smiled at Lexa and crashed on her own bed. Lexa marked the page she was on and closed the book.

"hey.. are you ok?"

Octavia sighed heavily, and mumbled. "Yeah.. just tired."

"How was the game?"

"We lost."

"Oh, sorry. I am sure you will win the next one!" Lexa tried.

"We shouldn't have lost today. I just kept screwing up."

"It happens Octavia. Maybe it wasn't your day."

"Yeah. It's just…"

Lexa waited for a moment to let Octavia continue.

"That damn Liv and Raven."

Lexa quirked her eyebrow. "What did they do?"

Octavia was getting frustrated again. She huffed and almost yelled, "I don't know what's so funny watching a soccer game. They couldn't stop laughing and shit."

Lexa smiled to herself as she now knew what made Octavia all grumpy and jealous.

"Do you know how many times you and Raven laugh at the gigs Raven tries to pull? And no offense to her but Raven's jokes are pretty bad. You laugh like you are watching Seinfeld live."

"Well..."

Lexa held Octavia's gaze in a challenge. Octavia just sighed again and buried her face back in her bed. "Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Octavia."

* * *

"Do you have a moment Lieutenant?"

Anya looked up and nodded. "Come in officer Blake, have a seat."

Bellamy nodded and entered Anya's cabin. As he sat down, he looked around and gave the room a glance as Anya finished whatever was at her hand. She put her pen down and looked at him, "Anything new?"

"Yes ma'am, and you can call me Bellamy." Anya signaled him to go on.

"There is something wrong at the prison Jaha is in. Their logs do not match what my informant told me. Jaha has been meeting with someone and he has someone there in his pocket to keep this all off book."

Bellamy watched as expressions on Anya's face changed drastically. "What about the video recordings?" She replied after a moment.

"No record. Whoever it is, has been very careful."

Anya nodded. "Officer Bla.. Bellamy.. I want you to.."

Bellamy interrupted, his voice determined, "I am already on it Lieutenant."

Anya nodded.

"I read the case file, are you worried about a copycat murderer?" Bellamy voiced what was on his mind, the concern was evident on Anya's face.

"Yes… And we need to be discreet, for now. It was a high profile case and if the video logs are missing, someone at the higher end of the food chain might be involved. From now on you report to only me Officer."

"Understood ma'am"

As Bellamy left her cabin, she relaxed back in the chair, deep in thought. Why was Jaha reaching out to someone? Why now? She had to find out and soon.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hope you can forget about that devastating S03E07 with this chapter or maybe the show beat me to it? Haha :D Anyways, here is a special shoutout to "soulterror" for writing the 50th review of this little fic. I always love it when you people share what you liked / disliked or anything for that matter. Thanks for the support and you know it, Clexa forever!**

* * *

It was a breezy evening. The sun sank lower in the sky, light of the day draining away. The shadows were now twice as long as themselves, air was damp and cooler. Clarke loved strolling down quite streets in the evening. What made this evening even more special was the person walking alongside her. She would steal glances at this said person every now and then and each time she did, a smile would sneak up on her face.

"So where are we going Clarke?" Lexa asked softly, her eyes, as calm as the rainy day, held Clarke's gaze.

"You will see", Clarke smiled as she hurried along, carrying a bag that contained her drawing supplies.

Lexa, clearly unsatisfied with the answer decided to just follow Clarke and see where she would take her. Clarke kept walking, and even picked up her pace, her eyes scanning the sky and the nearby surroundings. As she saw Lexa lagging behind a little from the corner of her eye, she grabbed Lexa's hand and urged her to hurry.

"Come on Lexa, Sun is about to go down, I don't want to miss it."

Lexa just hummed and laughed as she saw the urgency in Clarke's eyes and the glare that followed, when she didn't pick up her pace immediately. As Lexa looked around, her eyes kept coming back to the golden hair fluttering in the air in front of her. That's when a light breeze touched her skin, making her feel alive, and the only other sensation she felt was the warm and soft touch of Clarke's hand holding hers. She felt content, happy even but instead of enjoying the moment fully, her mind started thinking about the past and wondering if the moment was real or was it all just a dream. Before she could dive into the mess that her mind recently was, Clarke stopped abruptly, and so did Lexa.

"We are here..", Clarke announced as they both were now standing in front of a small gate to a park. It wasn't one of those park's from big towns. There weren't any jogging tracks, basketball courts, burger and hotdog vendors. Not acres of concrete interspersed with neat grass. It was a small park with wooden benches, ornamental trees, small fountains, a pathway that consisted mostly of dirt and rocks, and an opening to a small water body. There was no loud music around, just quiet where you could actually hear birds. As Clarke came to a stop just before the water, she put down her bag and sat on the bench facing the sunset. Lexa took a minute taking in all the scenery and small details her eyes were trained to observe since when she was little. She had spent quite a lot of time being in a secluded place like this. She hardly ever was alone back then, just like now. She looked back at Clarke whose eye were glimmering.

"This is a lovely place Clarke"

"mmhmm"

"Do you come here often?"

"Not really. Just when I feel like things are going too fast and I need to take a moment."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Clarke chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. This is a special place and I used come here when I lacked inspiration to draw something. And in no time this became my favorite place to just sit on the soft grass and draw the sunset"

"You are saying you are lacking inspiration to draw now?" Lexa still wasn't convinced.

Clarke rolled her eyes,"No, you idiot... This place is special and you are special, that's why you are here."

Lexa glared at Clarke only for a moment before sitting down next to her and laughing as she hugged Clarke sideways.

Clarke shook her head and smiled, "and besides, all the inspiration I need is right next door."

With a cocky grin, Lexa relaxed back on the bench. Some time passed as they both enjoyed the quiet company of each other. Lexa's eyes were watching the horizon. Clarke's head was in her lap and Clarke's eyes looking up at Lexa's eyes and jawline.

"Lexa?"

"hmmm?"

"Anya said you used to enjoy being in places like this."

"mhmm"

Clarke kept quiet and gave Lexa chance to open up at her own pace.

"We used to spend so much time running around the trees, large grassy meadows, watching birds, identifying their species, making birds sounds, laughing… there was a lot of stupid, pointless laughing.. "

"We?" Clarke asked softly. "You mean you and Anya?"

Lexa shook her head. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Costia.."

"She was my best friend.. my.. .everything"

Clarke kept quite as she saw how Lexa's face was expressing nothing but pure hurt and it looked like it took a lot of efforts for Lexa to just speak this person's name. She raised her hand and wiped the tear that appeared on the corner of Lexa's eyes. Lexa looked down and smiled.

"Tell me about her.."

"We were inseparable. It felt like she was the only one who understood me or maybe tolerated me."

"She was your first love" Clarke whispered, voicing a fact rather than asking a question. Lexa took a moment as a laughing Costia flashed before her eyes and then nodded.

Clarke took a moment before she asked the next question, almost hesitating, "What happened?"

Lexa lost whatever control she had over the emotions that were about to pour out.

"First my parents… and then her...Cos...I.. I lost them all Clarke.. Even my grandma.."

Lexa sobbed heavily as those words came out of her mouth. Clarke was up in an instant and hugged Lexa tightly. She felt Lexa's body shook as Lexa let go of all the feelings and emotions she had bundled up inside her. Clarke's heart broke as she saw Lexa crying. There was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Lexa hugged and clasped onto Clarke for support. She had hidden her grief all this time but now in this quiet, secluded place, with Clarke, she couldn't hold back. Clarke kept assuring her that she was there for her and it was going to be okay as she caressed her back gently. As the time passed, Lexa calmed down a little. Both of them sat down on the grass, staring as the red light orb slowly went down, Clarke completely forgetting about drawing the very same thing she was witnessing. They just sat there, clutching onto each others hands tightly.

"You remember the day when you took me to the museum?" Lexa spoke softly.

"You were sad about the plant and when you told me about your grandma?"

"That was the day…. Costia died."

Clarke's eyes almost bulged out of her head, "That's why you were… And I made a big deal about.."

"No Clarke.. That visit to the museum… That helped me in more ways than I can express. That day has always been.. and you... you made it just a bit easier." Lexa breathed out.

Clarke nodded. A few moments passed. "It was actually you, who insisted that we went to that museum since I was acting like a child and was about to cry." Clarke chuckled at the end.

Lexa smiled. "We both needed it I guess."

Clarke took a deep breath. "man, my timing has always sucked, hasn't it?".

Lexa wiped her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah.. pretty much"

Clarke pushed Lexa playfully and feigned being hurt.

She took a deep breath and her face was all serious suddenly, "I know it has. And this is probably the worst moment to say this.. it maybe premature to even think about… too soon for sure, some might say… But Lexa…"

"I love you!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Please tell me what you think? And thanks for reading :)**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 1****3**

**A/N: ****Hi again my dear readers. Thank you so much for your reviews. :) Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Yelling… There was so much yelling before Raven closed the door a bit harshly behind her. Her feet rather heavier on the tiled floor as she walked back to her own room. She stopped abruptly after opening the door though, as an embarrassed Lexa almost jumped off of Clarke. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair, letting out a breath she cleared her throat. Wiping the smudged lip gloss under her lower lip, Lexa looked at Raven. As the first shock of finding Lexa and Clarke in such a compromising position was over, a smug smirk appeared on Raven's face.

"Hi.. Raven." Lexa sounded so formal.

"Oh hi there Lexa. Oh and hey there Clarke… almost didn't see you under Lexa's face. How are you doing?"

"Oh shut up! Have you ever heard of knocking before entering Raven?" Clarke was practically fuming at the interruption. Her voice came out all raspy and heavy though instead of angry..

"_Great.. just what Raven needs.. More fuel to the merciless teasing.." Clarke thought to herself._

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked back at Raven. "She means to say hello and how happy she is to see you Raven."

"Nooo.. definitely not what I was going for Lex..."

"I didn't see any panties on the door knob, why should have I knocked?" Raven said casually.

Clarke's face was like a tomato. Her mind went blank as the utter embarrassment washed over her features. Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

"Is it always like this between you two?" Lexa pointed between Clarke and Raven. Raven nodded and laughed seeing how red Clarke's face was actually getting. Lexa smiled and got up.

"Well I have to be somewhere anyways. Maybe see you both later and we can grab a bite?" Lexa asked.

Raven nodded and smiled and Clarke did the same, after giving Raven a stern look.

"Great. See you guys later."

With an awkward kiss to Clarke's cheek, Lexa was already out of the door.

Clarke's brain needed another moment to come to it's senses. "Great timing you have there Raven."

Raven walked to her own bed and collapsed face down, letting out a large breath of air. Clarke ran a hand through her hair and sat down near her best friend.

"Hey… what's going on?"

Raven just groaned. "O and I had another one of our fights." Raven air quoted her last word.

"Yeah? What was it about?"

Raven turned her head and saw how genuine Clarke's question was. She mumbled something against the sheets.

"Raven?"

"Sometimes I just don't get you chicks."

Clarke laughed.

"What do you mean by you chicks. You are counted as one of us too, Raven."

"You know what I mean. Everything has to be some melodramatic bs. O is going on and on about how I kissed Liv and asking what it meant and about million question more."

"You kissed Olivia?"

"No. It was just a kiss on the cheek. As a thank you. A friendly kiss."

Clarke just raised an eyebrow. Raven rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Why is it hard to understand that she is just a very good friend of mine? Raven was a little annoyed.

"You don't just friend-zone any girls Raven. At least that's what your past record says." Clarke chuckled as she visualized Raven and all her past girlfriends, acquaintances in one room and how fun that scenario would be.

"It's serious this time Clarke. Like your position as my best friend is under a threat."

Clarke covered her heart and fake gasped. "Looks like I might need to take care of this Liv before Octavia."

And just as her name was mentioned, Octavia entered the room. Raven sighed as she saw the look on Octavia's face.

Octavia mumbled something. Clarke guessed it was an apology for the yelling before. Octavia couldn't even look up at Raven's face as she said her words. She turned around and was about to leave the room before Raven had any chance to talk back. But Raven had enough.

"For crying out loud O. She is my friend. That's not how I kiss the girl I like."

And in an instant she was off the bed and in Octavia's personal space. Before Octavia could move or utter any syllable, Raven grabbed her by her top and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Octavia felt a lot of things happening at once. Like an explosion somewhere in her heart, her mind going blank. Her skin was alive, cold and warm all at once. All the wind was knocked out of her lungs. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, it just showed all the intent of the person kissing her. And it was Raven!

* * *

Bellamy smoothed his shirt before he entered Anya's cabin. He cleared his throat as he saw Anya was engrossed in her paperwork. At the sound, Anya looked up and smiled politely. She gestured Bellamy to enter and have a seat. Bellamy closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of Anya, giving her a moment to finish up the work at hand before he spoke.

"Any updates?" Anya asked as she put her pen down.

Bellamy nodded. "I found out that Jaha has been meeting a man named Pike. I haven't found out his full name yet."

Anya rubbed her forehead for a second. After thinking for a moment, she grabbed her badge and gun and got up. "Come on Officer Blake, Get your squad car. We need to visit the prison facilities right now."

As Bellamy was driving them both to the prison, he couldn't help but notice worry on Anya's face. To him, Anya's usually calm and unafraid face seemed a little shaken. To alleviate some tension, he tried engaging.

"I wanted to congratulate you earlier Ma'am... on making a Sergeant.."

Anya nodded, "it's nothing. I am sure with dedication and honesty in your work, it won't take you long."

"It's not nothing Sarge.. I am just glad to have the opportunity to work with you. I had a question though..."

Bellamy looked at Anya and she nodded him to continue.

"This case seems personal to you."

Anya sighed. "It is personal to me yes. Jaha has hurt people close to me and I won't let him or any of his accomplices hurt anyone ever again."

Bellamy nodded. Anya's voice reminded him of how strong a police officer she was. He kept his eyes on the road, determined to prove his worth and assist the Sergeant in any way he could. As they were waiting in the room for the prisoner to be brought in for questioning, he saw the resolve and calm demeanor return. As Jaha entered, Bellamy observed that there was no surprise on his face after seeing them. As if he was expecting them. As soon as Jaha was strapped to the chair near the table they both were sitting, he observed the exchange between Jaha and the Sergeant.

"How's life here Thelonious? Cozy?" The cold in Anya's voice sent chills to Bellamy.

"I am doing fine, I didn't know you cared..um a Sergeant huh? Looks like you climbed the ladder pretty fast. I hope you actually climbed and not slept your way through it?" Jaha replied and sat back in his chair with a smirk. His voice arrogant.

Bellamy was about to intervene and give this serial killer an intro to his both fists but Anya calmly stopped him, with a gesture of her hand.

"Looks like you are getting too much sun from a one window cell. I think a 4 feet wide, dark hole would do you some good for a few months?" Anya questioned casually.

Jaha's demeanor changed quickly. Angry at first, "You can't do that".

Anya's reply was just a furrowed brow in challenge.

Jaha leaned forward, his voice low," What do you want?"

"Tell me about the visitors you have been entertaining recently."

"That's absurd. I am not allowed any visitors, Sergeant." Jaha replied, with emphasis on the last word with disgust evident in his voice.

"Who is your accomplice or is he/she your follower? Spill Jaha.. Now, while you have a chance." Anya was direct and to the point.

Jaha simply ignored her and turned towards Bellamy. "And who might you be? Another rookie?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. But if you don't answer Sergeant's question, entire east side of the prison will know who you are, from your screams." Bellamy replied. Anya took a note of the young police officer beside her and looked at Jaha.

"Who my visitor was, is for you to find out. But since you asked so nicely, I am going to do you a solid and tell you what you really want to know Sergeant." The evil grin was back on Jaha's face, after a long time.

Anya took a deep breath without realizing.

"He knows about the little girl." Jaha said, smiling.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Bellamy replied. He turned to his side and saw Anya, she was barely breathing. Jaha smirked as he saw Anya's face. He got exactly what he wanted. The next thing Bellamy saw was Anya excusing herself from the room and bolting from the hallway with haste. As Anya reached the end of the hallway, she went for her cellphone in hurry. Her brain reminded her to not draw any conclusions and to stay calm. Her heart though wouldn't have any of it. With her heart beating as fast as an Olympic runner, she dialed a number.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please tell me what you think? And thanks for reading :)**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1****4**

**A/N: *****Waves..**

* * *

Clarke's hand landed heavily on the dressing table near her bed. It took a few fumbling attempts to silence her alarm. Once that was done though she couldn't help but steal a few more minutes that she desperately needed. Clarke was never an early riser. And things hadn't changed much except the times she couldn't go to sleep or she woke up early only to find long, slender fingers holding her closer to them. Even though nothing overly intimate had happened with that certain someone, Clarke was happy with the cuddling. Each one of us dreams about finding a person, with whom you feel content just to be around with. A person that grounds you and at the same time makes you feel like you are flying, soaring into the sky. Clarke had dreamed about finding such a person, soul mate even, and hoped maybe that person would feel the same about her. She just hadn't anticipated it happening this early in her life. It was amazing and scary as well. The worry of would it last was always on back of her mind. Then she would just dream about forty years in the future. In those dreams everyone around her including herself would be tired, old, wrinkly versions of themselves, but never Lexa. Even her unconscious mind couldn't picture Lexa anything other than the perfection Clarke's eyes saw her to be. This morning Clarke was waking up to a similar dream of Lexa. The backdrop was weird to say the least. They were in a place surrounded by large trees, deep forest and green mountains. Lexa was a leader of some tribe and Clarke was a visitor the said tribe caught trespassing. In the dream, Lexa's face and body was covered in paint and tattoos. Clarke was about to caress and explore these tattoos when the damn alarm made it's presence known by ringing loudly. As Clarke silenced it, she tried going back to this weird dream which was a totally new addition to her usual fantasies. Closing her eyelids tightly didn't help as the dream was gone. All she could remember was Lexa's green eyes but this time, green eyes with a heavy black eyeliner, making their color even more prominent. She sighed and got up slowly. As she rubbed her eyes, she wondered if she could convince Lexa to put on a costume and makeup like that. She laughed out loud as she imagined Lexa's response and the eye-roll.

Clarke was brushing her teeth and simultaneously texting Lexa good morning and asking if she had plans or can they have a breakfast together. She put her phone down and went to take a shower, dreaming about Lexa and shower. Yes, Lexa was in every situation and scenario. Clarke just couldn't help it. About an hour later, Clarke and her room both looked quite presentable. She checked her phone and there was no reply from Lexa.

"_She must be busy with something" . _Clarke thought to herself. She then sent a text to both Octavia and Raven. Seeing if they could join her. Raven wasn't in her room snoring like usual. Clarke didn't expect a reply from Raven, but at least O would reply back. But to her luck, apparently everyone was busy. She decided to skip[ the breakfast, read some notes and carry on with her classes. At lunch time, she was sitting at their usual table when a body landed on seat opposite to her. Raven looked like she just woke up and going through a massive hangover. Raven closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. Clarke ran a hand through Raven's hair. With calm and comforting voice, she asked Raven, "How bad is it?"

Raven responded with a grunt.

"Raven?"

"Pretty bad." raven almost whispered.

"Drinking only helps you forget for a short time Raven."

"Not if I keep drinking".

Clarke rolled her eyes. She tugged on Raven's shoulder and made her look up. "she hasn't talked to you since the kiss?"

Raven shook her head.

"Just give her time. Okay? I know you love her and she does too." Clarke smiled as she said.

"You think she does?" Raven sounded like a child with hope.

Clarke laughed and nodded.

"Just stop scaring her and yelling. All that yelling. You know I would've gotten a better score at the test last week if there was no yelling across my room?" Clarke nodded and looked at Raven.

Raven laughed for the first time that morning,"yeah right Clarke, blame it on that. You would've gotten better scores if your tongue wasn't always in Lexa's mouth and you studied for a change."

"Oh shut up."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she now?"

"Busy with something I guess". Clarke's face visibly dropped as she said this.

Raven laughed."Awww… look at Clarke. All smitten and missing her girlfriend. Can you survive today without her?"

Clarke sighed. "I guess I can try."

Raven showed mock sympathy as she patted Clarke on the head. Clarke shrugged and swatted her hand back. The lunch went smoothly as usual after that.

* * *

**2 days later..**

Clarke was pacing in her room and Raven was watching her.

Clarke you should sit down. Clarke shook her head.

"This isn't like her Raven." Clarke rubbed her head. Raven got up and practically grabbed Clarke and made her sit down.

"How many times have you called now?"

"A few hundred I guess. She wasn't picking up yesterday and now her phone is switched off. I sent her countless texts too."

"Maybe give her some time to sort whatever that came up? She hasn't been in her room according to O. Something important must have come up Clarke."

"What was so important that she couldn't talk to me or just leave a message for god's sake."

"You are acting like you are married Clarke."

There was one pointy glare thrown at Raven and Raven backed down immediately.

"All I am saying is give her benefit of the doubt. Oh and have you called her sister or friend or whoever she was? What was her name?" Raven rubbed her neck.

"Anya. And yes I have tried calling her, She is unreachable too."

"She is a cop right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, grab your stuff and let's go to the precinct"

Clarke nodded and quickly got ready.

After an hour so, they both exited the precinct, Clarke was angry.

"What the hell is a personal leave? Why Anya needed one now Raven?"

"Calm down Clarke."

"I don't know how to raven. I have … I have this feeling that something..."

"Stop Clarke. It's not going to help."

Clarke bit her bottom lip and stopped herself from saying something horrible.

"What do we do now?"

"You are going back to our room and taking a nap."

"Oh I am not going to.."

"Clarke. You need some rest. I will take O with me and ask few others to see if anyone has seen her."

Clarke sighed and nodded. "But if you hear.."

"I will call you Clarke. Okay? Now go.. Come on..."

Clarke had to pull her legs and body deliberately in her room's direction. Either didn't have any intention to move.

* * *

**3 days later…**

"I am going to kill her Raven." Clarke's eyes were all red and puffy. She was laying down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

Even the calm and usually carefree Raven looked shaken. She was being strong for Clarke though. She knew Clarke needed that badly.

"I am guessing she joined some trekking group or something last minute and she is now on top of some mountain, where there is no cell coverage." Even Raven knew how ridiculous that sounded, but she was barely keeping it together herself.

She was expecting a glare from Clarke but Clarke just accepted it and nodded. And then Raven knew how bad it was hurting Clarke. She was accepting anything to give herself a little hope. Raven moved towards Clarke quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Clarke. And I am going to kill her before you do, for making you cry." Raven's voice was ferocious.

"Clarke nodded in the embrace and couldn't help but let go. Her chest heaved as she let go of everything she was holding back in.

Raven held her tightly and caressed her back, saying every other minute that everything was going to be okay.

They both really hoped everything was okay.

* * *

**A/N 2: ****Things might get even more difficult. Just hold on. :)**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1****5**

**A/N: *****Thanks for your favs and follows people. Let's get to it. :)**

* * *

It was a regular busy morning for all the students as they prepared for the day ahead. Octavia and Raven had a class together and Raven was a little late. As Octavia pointed to the seat next to her, Raven sat down. The question in Octavia's eyes was evident and Raven just shook her head in response.

"Nothing?" Octavia still wanted to confirm.

Raven sighed. "We tried looking everywhere. No luck yet." Raven's voice was so despondent that Octavia took her hand and tried to show some support.

"And Clarke?"

"She is in a pretty bad shape."

Just as she finished the sentence, Clarke entered the class. Octavia pointed Raven in Clarke's direction. They both watched Clarke walk to her chair and sit down. Her face was white and blank. As if Clarke was out of all emotions. For most of the period, Clarke appeared to be listening and jotting down notes once in a while. Raven couldn't help but worry seeing this lifeless Clarke. As the period ended, both of them joined her. They didn't have much time before the next period but they tried talking to Clarke nonetheless. All they got out of Clarke was a nod, a shrug and that was pretty much it. Both Raven and Octavia then decided to give Clarke a little space.

As the lunch break approached, Raven whispered to Octavia,"Do you want to go to the precinct with me?"

It looked like Octavia was about to suggest the same. She pulled out her cell phone, "Let me call Lincoln, he can give us a ride."

Raven meeting Lincoln was pretty awkward at first. But his smile and kindness quickly won her over. The conversation in the car never steered into anything serious. Lincoln knew he was there to support and help Octavia and her friend. It felt like it took ages for them to reach the precinct. As they all entered the station, it seemed pretty crowded and everyone looked busy in one thing or several. Raven tried to get attention of the officers but she was told to wait till someone was free to attend to them. Octavia wasn't the patient one always and she quickly approached a young officer who looked like he could use a break.

"Hi there.. umm Officer.. Blake! Wow.. what a weird coincidence. My last name is Blake too." She laughed nervously.

Officer Blake just looked up and gave her look that showed he didn't have any time for chit-chat. Having understood that quickly Octavia continued,"Can you help us please? We can't find our friend and it's been more than a week."

Bellamy caved as he saw the utter desperation and exhaustion is Octavia's eyes. He closed whatever files he was looking into and gestured at the seats in front of his table. Raven and Octavia quickly sat down. Lincoln stood behind them, listening. Before Bellamy could ask Octavia to continue, Octavia started rambling about how her roommate has gone missing. Raven nodded and kept adding any details Octavia missed. Just as Raven told about how she had came earlier to file a missing person's report and also to look for Anya, Bellamy interrupted her.

"Wait… You came here to see the Serge?"

The questioning look on the girl's faces made him clarify. "I meant, Anya."

Both Raven and Octavia nodded.

"How do you both know her?"

"She is Lexa's.. my roommate who is missing.. she is her older sister.. or an old friend or something." Octavia waved her hands in air as if that would make this all a bit clearer. As Raven watched Bellamy's face, she said, "You didn't know?"

Bellamy shook his head. "Sergeant is a very private person."

"Where is Anya?" Octavia's voice was no where near as soft as one would think.

"I wish I could help but even I don't know. The last I saw her was when we both were working on a case. She took off after that and the last I know, she called in for a personal leave." Bellamy had found this very odd since Anya hardly ever took a sick leave, let alone a leave for personal reasons.

"What was the case?" Raven asked, her curiosity won't let her rest until she knew all the details to make sense of what was happening.

"Sorry I can't discuss it with you. It was a very high profile case and I am not at a liberty..." Bellamy stopped talking as he looked into Octavia's eyes… they were literally begging. He sighed and whispered his encounter with Jaha. Before they all could make any sense of it, Raven's cell phone buzzed. It was Olivia.

* * *

"Hey Liv, I am kind of busy right now, can we talk later?" Raven whispered as she came outside of the precinct, alone. Her hands covering the mouthpiece as she talked in a low voice.

"Actually, I don't know how to say this… We.. I mean.. the morgue… we received a body just a while ago..." Olivia's voice was nervous and a little shaky.

"What about it? Liv, seriously I don't have time for this now. We are about to.." Raven was about to hang up and get back in.

"The body.. it's a Jane Doe. A girl.. brunette.. our age.. I am sorry but I know you were looking for.." Olivia tried her best to be calm and speak softly... gently. But Raven didn't hear anything after this. She gasped loudly and then forgot to breath as her mind calculated the possibility of who this Jane Doe was. She just shook her head, disbelieving. There was no way in hell it was Lexa. This belief lasted for about two seconds as her mind pictured Clarke and what a devastation this news would bring if it was true.

"Are you still there Raven? Can you come to the.." Olivia breathed.

"We are coming...". Raven ran inside to get Octavia and Lincoln.

The car ride to the morgue was incredibly fast since Bellamy drove them in his squad car. He and Lincoln were in the front seats. Raven was busy consoling Octavia who was on the verge of breaking down. Her body was shaking as she clung onto Raven. Raven tried reassuring her that it wasn't Lexa. It was just not possible. She prayed to every deity to make sure that it wasn't Lexa laying in the morgue.

All four of them rushed to the morgue. Just as they entered the area where the body was kept, Olivia took her time to make sure they were ready for it and then pulled the drawer of the freezer slowly. As she uncovered the face, Raven gasped and Octavia simply fainted.

* * *

Clarke was walking the same path she had walked just a few days ago with Lexa. The first time she had shown the park to her. Everything had seemed so vibrant and lively back then. All her favorite spots had become even more special as she shared them with Lexa. The same walk, with each step made her even more miserable now. After the first period she just couldn't go through the day like it was just another day. Hoping that maybe a quite sit down in her favorite place might help her, she had walked to the park. Then she found out how wrong she was. After so many days, her mind and body was slowly adjusting to being without Lexa, imagining a scenario where Lexa wasn't with her and slowly accepting the fact that they may not be together ever again. And she hated that. She hated it with her entire being. She hated everything about her current situation. Her being attached to a person and relying on them to such an extent that without them, her every waking moment was nothing short of a torture. She might have survived the breakup if it ever happened. But not knowing what happened and more so, not knowing if Lexa was okay was painful to the core. She was at a stage where she just wanted to know and get this all behind her. But her heart, her heart won't allow any logical decision her brain might take to move past this. Her heart would never allow her to forget Lexa. She looked at the water body in front of her as she sat down on the grass. Her body shivered as the wind blew past her. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sob.

At the same time, in a cabin on a secluded hill top, Anya paced around in the room. Her left hand was on her holster as she walked around in the living room. A pair of green eyes followed her every movement.

* * *

**A/N 2: ****Take a wild guess who that is? Haha.. Please tell me what do you think? I love reading your comments and responding wherever I can :) Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 1****6**

**A/N: ****Guess who's back :) Damn.. it's been months. :/ About the mistakes in previous chapters, this story isn't beta'd by anyone and sometimes I miss a few things when I proofread. I hope you can look past them, if not.. oh well !**

* * *

_At the same time, in a cabin on a secluded hill top, Anya paced around in the room. Her left hand was on her holster as she walked around in the living room. A pair of green eyes followed her every movement._

"Anya!"

Anya shook her head and kept pacing around in the room. "No."

"Please, I need to talk to her."

"It's not safe Lexa! Neither for you or her."

Lexa's eyes were fixed on nothing particular. All she could picture was Clarke's blue eyes filled with worry. "I need her to know that I didn't just woke up one day and abandoned her. I just want her to know that I am okay..". Lexa sighed, her voice trembling a little now, "I need to know that she is okay too."

Anya sat down next to Lexa and hugged her shoulders from side. "I know Lex, I just need more time to.."

Lexa bit down on her lower lip, angry and frustrated, "How much longer Anya? It's been a week for god's sake."

Anya visibly deflated. "Pike has someone working for him on the inside Lexa. I just don't know whom I can trust. "

Lexa nodded, unconvinced. She was at a point where she practically couldn't care about herself anymore. Only the thought of Clarke getting caught in the crossfire was stopping her from bolting from the cabin. But she had to do something. Her mind was racing, trying to find a way to reach Clarke somehow.

"I have to go now Lexa, promise me you will stay safe and just please, please give me some time to sort this out.", Anya's voice was tired.

Lexa nodded without looking at Anya. As Anya made her way to the car parked right outside the cabin, Lexa watched Anya walk to her car and drive away. She then looked for her cell phone which was tucked away somewhere and started reading weeks old conversations with Clarke. This was how she had spent her time in the cabin for past few days. Reading her old messages and spending time exploring nearby surroundings. Never too far though. But today was different. Lexa had made up her mind. She checked her phone one last time to see if she had any network range, but like last time she had checked, there was no such luck. After waiting for a while, she got up. Quickly getting into her boots and throwing a jacket over her shoulders, she hurried out of the cabin.

It was a cloudy day. She looked up once to the sky as she walked the small road that connected the cabin to another muddy road. The hill top wasn't that high but the cabin was surrounded by trees and it wasn't easily noticeable from the ground. As Lexa walked down the road, she contemplated what she was going to say to Clarke. Pretty soon she found out that there were so many things she wanted to say and at the same time she just wanted to hear Clarke's voice again. No matter if it was just Clarke giving her her piece of mind. As Lexa thought about Clarke, she didn't even realize that she had started running, her body moving on it's own accord. With every moment, the need to hear Clarke's voice increased exponentially and Lexa abandoned the road and entered the small opening into the woods.

As soon as Lexa stepped into the woods, suddenly it was dark everywhere. Lexa felt as if she had underestimated the utter blackness of the woods and it wasn't even nighttime yet. She kept running though. It was disorienting to be almost blinded. Even when she glanced upwards to the sky, all she saw were the bare branches spiked into the sky and the tree tops, swaying. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind, apart from her heart thudding loudly of course. Surprisingly making her way through the woods along a narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it; branches; decomposing leaves, was easier than she thought it would be. As if it came naturally to her. Soon she spotted an opening, and she was almost out of the woods when her phone started beeping.

Her run came to an abrupt halt as soon as she heard the notification sounds of her phone. She rested palm of her left hand on the nearby tree for support and took her phone out with the other hand. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to look at the screen. The flowing water of the small river crossing her path caught her attention and she slowly walked towards a large tree rooting near the river. She sat down with her back against the tree, facing the water as she stared at her phone. Her phone was busy calculating the number of messages and calls she had missed from Clarke. Lexa was eager to read those messages but equally scared. After taking a moment to gather herself and find courage, she opened the messages. The first few messages were just Clarke wishing her good morning, asking her out for a quick brunch. The next few were similar but Clarke wondering where Lexa was. There was a little gap after these messages, maybe she was giving me some space, Lexa thought. The next batch was after Clarke had tried to call her unsuccessfully for quite a few times. The tone of Clarke's messages had changed from worrisome to down right angry and quickly back to Clarke saying sorry and getting more worried. Lexa shivered as she read through Clarke's messages. Her hands shook a little as she read Clarke pouring her heart out. Apparently worried and scared Clarke was not afraid of speaking her mind without holding back anything. She couldn't even go through all the messages before her fingers found the Dialer on their own and the phone was pressed to her ear like it was the final call she was making.

The phone kept ringing. Every second felt like an eternity to Lexa. She was holding her breath without even realizing it. And then there it was. A soft, small voice uttering her name. "Lexa?"

Lexa's heart fluttered at the sound of Clarke's voice, and her lips curved to form a slightest of smile. "Clarke" She breathed. Both of them spent next minute whispering each others names. Once Clarke had confirmed she was actually talking to Lexa, she started an onslaught of questions.

"Where are you Lexa? Where have you been? Are you okay? Why didn't you reply to any of my messages? Where the hell are you Lex?" were some of those…

"I.. I can't tell you Clarke. But I'm okay."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? And how do you think I am doing Lex? It's been a week. You should have at least told me something. I was so scared.. I am still scared. I need to see you Lex." Clarke's voice was trembling.

"Something very important came up and I had to leave. I am with Anya. So don't worry okay? Please Clarke, just trust me?"

"This doesn't make any sense Lexa, what happened exactly?"

"Clarke.. please.."

"No.. Lexa. Everyone is worried about you. Whatever it is, just come back and we will face it together. "

"I.. I can't." Lexa sighed. "Just.. I will see you soon, okay?"

"Wait!… Lexa.." Clarke was too late as Lexa had already disconnected the call. Lexa sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. It was just the sound of river again. The air was rich with fragrance of leaves and damp. Lexa felt the breeze had a pleasant coolness and it was helping calm her mind. She whispered, "I love you Clarke.."

* * *

**A/N 2: ****Sometimes I feel like if only I could show you how the scenes unfold inside my head frame by frame lol. It's hard to write all that down sometimes. And I don't have enough prowess over writing as you can already see. Haha! Have you ever felt like that? Anyways enough rambling, thanks for reading and have a good day/night! :) **

**\- FringedOrchid**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1****7**

**A/N: ****This is that time of the year when I enjoy writing. Hope you had a good Christmas and I wish you a happy new year in advance my dear readers. Oh and there is some violence described in this chapter. Nothing major but just a warning!**

* * *

"_Wait!… Lexa.." Clarke was too late as Lexa had already disconnected the call. Lexa sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. It was just the sound of river again. The air was rich with fragrance of leaves and damp. Lexa felt the breeze had a pleasant coolness and it was helping calm her mind. She whispered, "I love you Clarke.." _

As soon as the call ended, Clarke dialed Lexa's number. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she waited for Lexa to pick up. "pick it up.. pick it up..", Clarke whispered. After a few rings the call went to voice mail. Clarke's face fell as she ran her conversation with Lexa in her mind. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself and dialed officer Bellamy's number. After two rings he picked up.

"Hi.. officer Bellamy? This.. this is Clarke."

"Yes Ms. Griffin, how can I help you?" Bellamy answered in his professional voice.

"Lex.. Lexa.." Clarke's voice broke as she tried to speak. "she called just now.. She sounded.. she sounded scared.. and I don't know but there is something wrong. I could feel it.."

"Calm down Ms. Griffin, Clarke.. take a deep breath and tell me what happened exactly." Bellamy tried to calm down Clarke enough to answer him. Clarke followed his advice , took a second and reiterated everything that happened in last 5 minutes. Once Bellamy made sure that no one was in immediate danger, he spoke clearly.

"Can you come down to the precinct Clarke?"

Clarke nodded and then cursed herself for not answering like a sane person would.

"Yes.. yess I will be down there as soon as I can."

"Good. Drive carefully and responsibly Clarke, no need to hurry."

Clarke thanked the officer and said her goodbyes. In an instant she was off the bed and into the bathroom. She got ready in record time and rushed for her phone. She was out of her room by the time she had her phone to her ear. As soon as Raven picked up her phone, Clarke conveyed to her what had happened and that she was on her way to the precinct.

"I might need some time but I will catch up with you at the station. Okay?". Raven replied earnestly.

"Thanks" Clarke replied. After 15 minutes she was at the door of the precinct. Her chest heaving a little as she tried to calm down her breathing. She rushed to officer Bellamy's desk. He was on the phone and he gestured Clarke to sit down. He offered her a glass of water while holding the phone to his ear. Clarke forced a smile and mouthed her thanks to Bellamy. Just as she sipped the drink, Bellamy ended his conversation.

"That was my contact at the mobile company. As soon as my call with you ended, I had them give details for the last call on your number. They are forwarding the details now. Once I have those, we will have the approximate location of Lexa from the nearest cell phone tower that was connected during her call. The phone call was short but just long enough according to my guy."

Clarke nodded. "What does this mean? Do you.. do you know where she is?" Clarke's voice was harsh, raspy after crying endlessly all these days.

Bellamy checked his phone before looking Clarke in the eye. "Listen to me very carefully Clarke, we have an estimate of her location and not her exact location. So don't get your hopes up." He paused at the crestfallen look in Clarke's eyes. "Let me finish.. Don't lose your hope either." He smiled reassuringly and got up. After picking up his gun from the drawer, checking it and finally holstering it, he looked at Clarke. Before he could tell her, Clarke whispered determinedly, "I am coming with you".

Bellamy started to tell her how bad that idea was. Clarke just shrugged, "If I can't come with you, I will follow you. And the state I am in officer, it's better if you just let me come with you."

Bellamy sighed. "Come on. And you will do exactly what I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Clarke nodded and just hurried after Bellamy. Soon they were on a road leading them out of the city. Traffic started thinning out. Clarke looked outside as her mind kept replaying the phone call.

"She sounded.. I don't know like she couldn't leave wherever she was. She was just saying that she was alright. What does that mean?" Her question was more to herself but Bellamy responded nonetheless, "We will find out soon enough."

Bellamy kept glancing ahead and in the rear-view mirror. But even his trained eyes couldn't make out the silver town car that followed them keeping quite a distance. After a long drive, they were close to the location given by his contact. He pulled over his police vehicle off the muddy road. He turned off the car and looked at the surroundings through the window. He then proceeded to double check the road they had traveled.

"Something is wrong Clarke. According to the location we are here but look outside."

Clarke glanced once at the map and then out of the window. All she saw was a landscape and some trees.

"There is nothing here. Nearest stop or inn is miles away." Bellamy continued as he looked into his phone.

Clarke let out a breath, grasped the door handle and opened the door. "Let's check anyways." Clarke said as she got out of the car.

Bellamy hurried to get out from his side of the car. "Clarke wait. The first condition is you always have to remain inside of the car… Clarke..Clarke.."

But to no avail Clarke was already walking ahead on the road, looking around. Seeing if anything could give her a clue. Bellamy caught up to her and pulled her back.

"Just stay behind me alright?" he kept a hand on his holster and walked ahead. As they turned on the road going up the small hill, Bellamy noticed car tracks. As soon as Clarke saw where Bellamy was looking, she noticed the tracks too. Before she could do anything, Bellamy raised his hands, warning and seriousness clear in his eyes. Clarke just nodded and agreed to follow him and not rush into anything. Once Bellamy was confident that Clarke knew who was in charge, he motioned her and they started following the marks left by a four wheeler. Most probably a sedan judging by the width of the tires. Clarke was out of breath by the time they reached the top. The bright sun in the sky over their head didn't help either. She stopped to take a breather but as her eyes caught the small cabin, she turned to Bellamy and with flailing arms pointed towards the cabin. Bellamy, having already seen the cabin just shot an incredulous look towards Clarke. They both moved towards the cabin without making any sound. Bellamy pointed towards a tree and pushed Clarke behind it. Motioning her to stay there, he moved towards the door. Despite having no intention of staying behind, Clarke did exactly that. She was eager to just blast the door and enter the cabin if it meant she could see Lexa. But thankfully sense and logic kicked in and she decided to stay just where she was.

Bellamy was aware of his surroundings. He put his ear to the door and tried listening to any sounds that would confirm if anyone was inside. After a few moments, he pushed on the door. He had his right hand on the gun and was ready for any situation. Clarke was holding onto the tree, trying to listen to any sounds. For now all she could hear was her heart thudding in her chest. She took a couple of breaths and just then she saw Bellamy's head. He was walking towards her. Her eyes were bulging, asking him silently.

He shook his head but motioned her towards him. Once she was next to him, he bent down a little, "I am going to check around, the cabin is empty. I want you to stay inside."

Clarke nodded and moved towards the door. Bellamy was walking beside her. "Listen stay safe. I will be back in exactly ten minutes."

Clarke nodded and locked the door as soon as Bellamy went to check nearby. As he looked in all directions, his eyes caught a glimpse of a barn like structure in the distance. He started making his way towards it. Meanwhile Clarke turned around and took a good look at the cabin. It wasn't too big but looked comfortable. Her eyes were roaming around all the possessions and furniture inside the small room. And the first thing she noticed was a top laying on the bedside. Her eye bulged as she recognized the top instantly, rushing towards it, she grabbed the thin material and felt it in her fingers. It was Lexa's. She was here… somewhere..

Lexa has had a crappy day so far. Just listening to Clarke's voice wasn't enough. She felt miserable and spent her entire morning just wandering around. With heavy legs she walked to her cabin. Her eyes barely focusing on anything as they were leaking water due to constant reminder of a certain blond. As she reached the door she pushed it but it didn't budge. She wiped her eyes and tried again. Again, the door wouldn't move.

"What the hell?" She spoke to herself.

On the other side of the door, Clarke had heard the voice. She made a beeline to the door and unlocked it. Just as Lexa was going to push for the third time, Clarke opened the door to stare directly into a broken image of Lexa. Disheveled hair, red eyes.. Lexa was so shocked that she didn't move for a second. Clarke had no such patience obviously and she lunged at Lexa. As Lexa could feel the warm body hugging her tightly, her senses slowly started registering and she let out a gasp.

"Clarke?.. Wh.. what.. how?"

Clarke then let go of everything she had bottled up inside. Lexa supported her and moved them inside the cabin. Once inside she tried to untangle herself from Clarke's death grip. After a miraculous amount of efforts, she was able to pull away from Clarke. As soon as she did, she looked in Clarke's eyes and confirmed it was Clarke .. her Clarke.. physically present in the cabin, and then she returned the hug. It was now Clarke's turn to gasp for air as Lexa hugged her. They both cried.. bawled their eyes out holding onto each other.

After a few moments Clarke started blurting out how Bellamy had driven them here. At the exact moment they heard footsteps at the door. Clarke turned towards the door, "Bellamy.. she is.."

Clarke stopped abruptly as she saw a large man at the door. It wasn't Bellamy. Lexa was looking at the door too. Pike grinned as he looked at the girls over the barrel of his gun pointed towards Lexa. Everything stopped.. their world halted. Every second felt like an eternity. That's when they heard the cold and harsh voice of Pike.

"Mr. Jaha doesn't like unfinished business."

Lexa was holding her breath and before she could do anything, there were loud noises outside and then there were some more deafening noises inside the cabin. She couldn't move. She just breathed.. her body felt like it was on fire.. Adrenalin rushing in every vein.. Next second she saw Pike's eyes getting bigger. His body moved a little before falling down on the ground with a loud thud. Several feet behind where Pike stood, there was Bellamy pointing his gun. Lexa finally let go of her breath and turned towards Clarke. Who looked back at her. Lexa smiled at Clarke and Clarke did the same but her smile faded quickly as she slowly started to descend to the ground. A large spot of dark red color started forming just below Clarke's right shoulder.

Lexa screamed!

* * *

**A/N 2: ****That was much longer than my usual chapters. I just kept writing haha.. Tell me how did it turn out?**

**\- FringedOrchid**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1****8**

Clarke blinked and closed her eyes as she heard the loud noises, her skin burned and there was a searing pain just below her right shoulder. She couldn't breath, her skin felt like it was on fire. Her left hand automatically reached for her shoulder but at the same time she felt all the energy leaving her body. She could actually feel her top getting wet and as she glanced down, it was with her blood. Her legs gave up as she slowly descended to the ground. She knew she should do something about the blood, put some pressure on it but it felt like her body couldn't move. It was like she was just a spectator and watching the events unfold. She got really scared and looked up at Lexa. She wanted to tell Lexa what was happening, how scared she was and how she needed help but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stared. All of this realization took only a couple of seconds but to Clarke it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Her face started getting warm and her vision started blurring. She felt a pair of arms catching her before she fell on the ground. Her eyes moved slowly to Lexa's face. She saw Lexa's lips moving but couldn't make out any of the words. She tried concentrating on Lexa's face more but it was getting hard to do so by the second. By now she could only see the blurry outlines of Lexa's face and soon enough her world spun and she drifted into unconsciousness.

As Clarke slowly came back into the world, she smelled lilies. The scent mixed with the smell of hospital. She couldn't open her eyes easily. It took her a little bit of effort to slowly open them and wait till her vision cleared. Next thing she became aware of was blinding pain in her right side. She grunted but took a deep breath and made sure she didn't try to move at all. She was still not aware of where exactly she was and why. As she got familiar with her surroundings, she saw the IV attached to her left arm, a few monitors beeping. She saw the tiger lilies that she had gifted to Lexa on a table next to her bed. She saw the small image she had drawn of Lexa. As she squinted her eyes, she even saw the small bird which was now hanging onto the branch. This brought a small smile to her lips. Her eyes scanned the room slowly and next she spotted Lexa splayed on a small couch a few feet away. She tried to concentrate on Lexa's form. As she tried to speak, she felt how dry her throat was. Nevertheless, Lexa heard the little noise and opened her eyes quickly as if she was not sleeping at all. Clarke saw Lexa making her way to the bedside in blink of an eye.

"Clarke!" Lexa almost whimpered. Clarke heard the sound and flinched on the inside. It sounded like a distressed child, raw from the inside.

"Clarke.. are you okay?"

All Clarke did was smile softly. Her body was slowly coming back to awareness. She was feeling pain now in every small part of her right side but she tried to hide it and smiled trying to calm Lexa. Lexa tried to get the grip and schooled her features before she smiled and gently caressed Clarke's cheek. There were so many things Lexa wanted to ask and know at that exact moment and Clarke felt like she needed to know more on what was happening. They both stayed silent instead though. Lexa wanted to just hug Clarke tightly but she knew in her current condition, she couldn't do that. Just when she was going to reach across and take Clarke's left hand in her own hands, the door opened behind them. Lexa turned around and saw the older woman she had met earlier followed by the doctor.

As Abby entered the room she saw Lexa, her heart skipped a beat in rage and her eyes fumed as she shot a death glare in Lexa's direction. Lexa quickly got up from the bedside and moved back, allowing the doctor and Clarke's mother to see Clarke. Clarke saw her mother and she was relived but the next moment she saw the look her own mother gave to the love of her life, yes, when she thought about Lexa, she indeed was the love of her life, she was instantly worried. She tried to recollect what exactly happened but the doctor's question brought her mind to a halt and she smiled towards the Doctor, who looked like she had quite a long and rough day but there was a smile on her face as she greeted Clarke. Before the doctor could proceed, Lexa excused herself and walked out of the room, unable to meet anyone else' eyes. Abby slowly tried smiling but she couldn't hide the worry on her face as she saw her daughter injured to this extent. As the doctor finished inspecting her injured shoulder and assured that Clarke would be okay and she just needs to rest, Clarke was just able to nod and thank the doctor. Seeing that the girl probably needed a moment with her mother, the doc declared she would be back later and that Clarke shouldn't move too much for now. As Clarke watched the doctor walk out the room, she turned towards her mother who was now sitting close on her bed.

"Mom? I umm I don't remember what exactly happened."

"Shh... it's okay Clarke just rest for now. You are okay. You have been unconscious for an entire day now, you.. you lost a lot of blood Clarke." Clarke could hear how Abby;s voice wavered.

"Lexa.. she.. is she okay?" Clarke almost whispered as she glanced towards the door and then back to her mother. She saw Abby visibly change and stiffen.

"You mean the girl responsible for my baby to end up in the hospital? She is lucky to be even walking free.. "

and that's when everything started coming back to Clarke. The phone call, her visit to the precinct, her drive with Bellamy to the cabin, the big man at the door, loud noise, everything turning black. She shuddered as she recollected the events in a split second. She took a deep breath. Her uninjured hand reached for her mom's and she caressed it affectionately.

"Mom, it's not like the way you are probably imagining, it wasn't Lexa's fault. Now that I think about it, she might have been trying to keep me away from harm." Clarke shook her head a little in regret, "It was your ever brilliant daughter who decided to just follow her heart instead of her head. I um.. I just had to see her.."

Abby looked a little in surprise at Clarke, "What do you mean? Why would you put yourself in danger for a.."

"She is not a stranger mom.. and not even just my friend.. she is.." Clarke took a deep breath. She hadn't really had to describe what Lexa was to her before. As she was formulating words in her head, Abby replied calmly,

"You love her… don't you?"

Clarke's eyes filled with tears as she just looked up at her mom and nodded.

"You have no idea how much mom."

Abby sighed but smiled, "Knowing you honey, I think I may have an idea. I just.. when I saw you in the state you were. Understand that no mother ever wants to see her children in that state okay. I never ever want you to do something without thinking about the consequences first okay?"

"Mom.. I didn't know what we were walking into, how could I have.."

"Just say yes, Clarke… for me."

Clarke smiled and assured her mother as she held her hand.

"You should rest now Clarke, I will be outside. You can press that button if you need anything. I need to have a little chat with your girlfriend."

Clarke felt her eyelids getting heavy as she whispered, "Mom, please go easy on her, okay?" Abby slowly adjusted the covers and tip toed out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Lexa sitting on a chair next to the door. As Abby glanced at Lexa, she appeared tired, she still had Clarke's blood on her clothes. Abby flinched a little seeing that, As Lexa became aware of Abby's presence, she quickly stood up.

"Is Clarke okay?" Lexa's voice was small. Abby simply walked to the nearby cooler and brought a glass of cold water to Lexa. As she handed the glass to Lexa, she motioned Lexa to follow her to the lounge area where they had a little more privacy. She sat the trembling girl down and told her to finish the drink. Lexa could feel her heart beating in her chest loudly as she sipped the water. Her dry throat felt a relief as she haven't had time to think about herself as she had waited for hours outside the room. The feeling of guilt overcame her as she remembered Abby's eyes from before. She took a breath to get ready for the onslaught she thought she deserved from the mother, whose child was in the hospital because of her. But as she looked up in Abby's eyes, all she saw was concern and even a hint of love. She was taken aback at the sudden change and before she could speak anything, Abby spoke.

"First thing, Clarke is fine, the blood loss wasn't severe. We don't know much about the damage to her shoulder, but we will know soon."

Abby saw the look on Lexa's face and she smoothed her voice to a more gentle manner.

"I would like to apologize for earlier. Seeing Clarke in such a state, I was quick to blame you. But I don't know the full story yet and Clarke has assured me that as always it was her own stubbornness that landed her in this situation. Also she has warned me to be nice to her girlfriend" Abby chuckled and Lexa visibly relived and chuckled slightly.

Abby took Lexa's hand in her hand and smiled. "She is okay."

Lexa lunged forward and hugged Abby, Abby a little surprised at the girl's action, gently returned her hug and caressed Lexa's back. "I am still sorry Ms. Griffin. It still my fault that she came after me and.."

"Shh.. let's not talk about that. Maybe you should go home and have something to eat". Abby looked down at the blood. "Maybe get a change of clothes".

Lexa wanted to refuse but seeing herself for a moment she realized she needed it. She nodded and slowly stood up. Feeling like maybe this was Abby's way of telling her to go and leave Clarke alone, a shiver of pain went through her body and reflected on her face clearly. Abby realizing what Lexa was going through, quickly added with a smile, "You can come back and stay with her as long as the doctors allow."

Lexa felt like a ton of weight was lifted from her tiny heart and she gave a bright smile to Abby as she hurried to get her stuff and herself in the order. She had to inform the others too, she had totally forgot to call anyone as she had just sat outside the door and felt like her world had collapsed all over again. She sighed as she shook her head to let those thoughts disappear. As she walked out of the hospital, all she had was hope and love slowly filling her heart, maybe this time she wasn't going to get robbed by life again. She had so many things to say to Clarke but she understood that Clarke needed to rest for now. They had rest of their lives to figure out everything.

**Few weeks later..**

Lexa was sitting on their favorite bench at their special spot watching sunset. She was smiling looking at nothing. She had never felt this much at peace or happy in life again. As she thought about the happiness in her life, she looked down to the golden hair splayed across her lap. The girl who was the reason of her happiness brought another smile to her face. The body on the bench moved a bit, moving even closer to her, blue eyes searched her greens.

"What are you smiling about" Clarke wondered as if she had no clue.

"You.. us.. everything.. I just.. I am so happy, I have never felt this content just sitting and watching a sunset. And I am pretty sure its because of a certain golden haired girl..."

Clarke feigned seriousness and mumbled, "I wonder who she is, I sure have to thank her. Mopey Lexa is not a site I want to watch."

Clarke giggled as Lexa tickled her sides. Lexa was running her hands through Clarke's hair. Both enjoying the silence and serene beauty in front of then and the company of each other even more so. Out of nowhere, Lexa mumbled, "You know what your hair reminds me of, when I was younger I met this girl who almost walked in front of a car."

Clarke's eyes opened widely and she stared at Lexa, who was trying to remember the details.

"She had this big cake or something that she dropped and it was all over her..."

"...red top" Clarke finished. Her voice came out all breathy. That broke Lexa's chain of thought.

"Um yeah.. a bright red top.. wait.. whaat? How do you?" Lexa had trouble getting the words out and just got confused when she thought over.

"You are her" Clarke whispered.

"You mean?" Lexa gasped. Clarke nodded frantically.

Clarke got the words out first.. "Rain"

"Your top.. your hair.. " Lexa replied

"Your eyes.. Jesus.. I knew it. I told Raven.. It was you.. Oh my god.. What are the chances.."

Lexa laughed and shook her head. "I can't even.. "

They both needed a moment to grasp the reality and they needed to talk about what it meant and everything but they both welcomed the distraction when Raven joined them, with her arm around Octavia. "Hey you two.. I see what did you meant when you talked about this place Clarke. I don't think I have ever seen a better spot to make out." Raven just watched the surroundings casually as she made the observation.

Clarke sat up and hugged Lexa from the side, "Maybe it was a mistake telling you about it Raven since you have done nothing but ruined the moment"

"Oh shush, she can whisper sweet nothings in your ear later, we have lots of time. How about we eat something? O here has brought the tastiest sandwiches that you will ever it. Well maybe the 2nd best taste. I say it from last night's experience of course."

That was when Octavia elbowed Raven on her stomach hard. Grunting loudly Raven caressed the spot and moved a bit further away. Chuckling at seeing Octavia's flushed face, she sat down nearby and relaxed. Octavia shook her head but joined Raven.

Lexa sighed happily as she held Clarke close and she gestured between Raven and Octavia. "Tell us about you two. We have been caught up in the crazy that our life is and I apologize but it felt like we completely missed you two, unintentionally I must add. You both look really cute together by the way."

Raven smiled. "Oh don't worry about it, it has been a rough few months. I am just glad that we all are okay. Well more than okay. Let me tell you a story of how we came to be. It starts with what a jealous type of person Octavia is." Raven stated matter-of-factly. This earned her another elbow to the ribs. Everyone laughed except Octavia but she joined soon.

Life was good!

The End!

* * *

**A/N: ****Wow.. after almost 2 years, this story comes to an end. I couldn't have dreamed about the response I received and I had promised I would finish the story, as I have. It was ****quite a learning experience and I am forever grateful for the kind reviews, follows and favorites. This story expresses the little world that I built borrowing the characters from "The 100". Was it the ending you wanted? Did it make you hopeful? Tell me what do you think. I might write a story in the same world, a sequel perhaps. I haven't decided yet. Again, thank you for everything :) Keep smiling.**

**\- FringedOrchid**


End file.
